The White Rose
by Bianca PJO HOO HG
Summary: Twenty four tributes being thrown in the Arena like every year, but this time it's different. Survival is easy with food and water, but the horrors waiting this year are going to make the Hunger Games more bloodier than usual. *Finished*
1. Tribute List

The White Rose

Chapter 1: Tribute List

**Thanks for all the tributes.**

**Disclaimer: I, still, do not own the Hunger Games. **

The 35th Hunger Games

_**District 1: **_

Female: Azura ~Z~ Dupray (fayefun31)

Male: Lorcan Haywood (RoxieRose)

_**District 2:**_

Female: Cassia Kingsley (xx-Twisted Fantasy-xx)  
>Male: Pierce Cruz (xx-Twisted Fantasy-xx)<p>

_**District 3:**_

Female: Velocity Rink (KenzieTheTerrible)

Male: Steel Will (Pen Dragon 2012)

_**District 4:**_

Female: Kyra Rivers (SecretChamp)

Male: Cory Collins (SecretChamp)

_**District 5:**_

Female: Willisca "Willie" Ligman (GhostWrite123)

Male: Phoenix Remedy (me-BLOODBATH)

_**District 6:**_

Female: Nectar Marion (ElvenGirl118)

Male: Ryan Zhang (me ~BLOODBATH~)

_**District 7:**_

Female: Tammi Franco (nicci'weezy)

Male: Washington Caliber (Imagination Knight)

_**District 8:**_

Female: Echo Stilles (destiny123935)

Male: Wren Levesque

_**District 9:**_

Female: Teff Cross (Blueberryattack)

Male: Zap Rode (me~BLOODBATH~)

_**District 10:**_

Female: Melody Sear (me-BLOODBATH)

Male: Flint Maximilian (Pen Dragon 2012)

_**District 11:**_

Female: Sabarinath Melee (RoxieRose)

Male: Raul Krash (Imagination Knight)

_**District 12:**_

Female: Mya Shokora (tylee4ever)

Male: Drago Kistov (darkangel dj38)

**CAREERS:**

Cassia

Flint

Azura

Pierce

Washington


	2. Districts 1, 2, and 3 Reapings

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 2: Districts 1-3 Reaping**

**Here is Districts 1-3's Reapings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters.**

_District 1_

_Azura's POV_

I looked at the time and let out a string of curse words.

Looking down at my black tank top and shorts, I realized its better then nothing. Rosalyn was waiting for me down stairs with a blue flowy dress. Her reddish brown hair was braided and her blue eyes were filled in shock to find me wearing the outfit I have been wearing since morning.

I'm lucky that Rosalyn doesn't like to dwell on things to long, and was shoved out the door. Grant had his hand ready to knock.

"Hi?"

"No time, the Peacekeepers are making their runs!" Rosalyn began pulling us toward the center of District 1 (the finest District of all).

The stage was filled to the top with only fifteen out of the many victors, Adolph Rocker (our escort), and the Mayor of District 1, Faith Crumphy.

I twirled a piece of platinum blonde hair around my finger and batted my eyelashes that brought out my azure (the blue I was named for) eyes to get through the humungous crowd. This year, I had to go to the seventeen year old section as Rosalyn made her way to the sixteen year old section. Grant fallowed me.

The Mayor droned on about the history of the Hunger Games. I don't even see the reason why she does it anymore. Adolph (a man with a high pitched voice, gold hair, gold eyes, gold skin, and everything pretty much golden) took the spotlight.

He smiled with gold teeth. "It's a pleasure to be here with you, District 1, for another year of the Hunger Games. Happy, happy Hunger Games. And may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!"

Little did I know, the odds were not in my favor this year. He reached his hand into the bowl filled with names of children about to be sent to their death. Or fame and fortune.

"Azura Dupray!"

Move, Azura, move. I imagined my father yelling at me, telling me to me I won't amount to anything in life if I don't move. Then another thought came in my head. Another person will most likely take my place and I smiled as I walked on stage.

"Any volunteers?"

Silence. I was met with the most utter silence in my life. This silence was going to send me off to either my death or fame and fortune. I dare not look at my friends or my family in the fear of crying. The only way to get through the Hungers Games is to never cry.

"Well you must be a good fighter if you have no volunteers." Adolph exclaimed.

I frowned, wondering who would be pulled from the boys.

"Our handsome male tribute this year is Lorcan Haywood."

_Lorcan's POV_

I walked on stage, determined not to look at my father.

Instead, I focused on the girl tribute, Azura, with wavy platinum blonde hair that goes to below her chest. She had swooped side bangs. I noticed the tattoo on her wrist, but I couldn't read it from here.

"Any volunteers?" Adolph asked. "No, no volunteers?" He squeaked.

I turned back to the crowd, only catching my siblings' eyes for a smile. Around them was chaos.

My name was fallowed by a loud gasp and a lot of crying girls. Adolph looked out at the crowd, not sure what to do with them.

"Ladies and gentleman, these are your tributes for the 35th Hunger Games! Shake hands." He decided to say over the crowd.

Azura and I shook hands and we're right away shoved away to the "Goodbye" rooms.

_District 2_

_Cassia's POV_

Pierce, Halwyn, and I shared an awkward silence walking toward the Reaping.

I hobbled slightly in my younger sister's very high heels. My short red dress seemed to bounce every step.

Pierce and Halwyn were exchanging glares over my head. I should have known better to ask two people who positively hate each other with a fiery passion to walk with me to the Reaping.

This year we were placed by the oh-so-exited/oh-so-nervous eighteen year olds. This is my last year for the Reaping.

The many victors were chatting on stage and our escort-Willow Willa Will is the name-and the Mayor-Roderick Ken-were trying to get the overloud crowd under control. Finally when the Peacekeepers-one of them being my father-raised their weapons, silence filled the area.

Roderick gave the opening speech. Willow Willa Will took the stage with a loud squeal. She has rainbow hair this year with abnormal pale skin and a rainbow dress that moved like a well, rainbow, always shifting. It was quite distracting.

"Hello, District 2" We applauded. "I'm happy to come back as your escort this year! As you all know," We said the rest with her. "Happy, happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!"

Everybody held their breath.

"Magdalena Kingsley!"

A gasp escaped me. I remembered all the times we argued. I hated her, but enough to send Magdalena to her death? I decided something that just might send me to _my_ death. If there was one way my parents would actually pay attention to me, this was it.

My fifteen year old sister has the same straight brown hair and blue eyes. She held a look of pride that I could see right through. That girl on stage wasn't ready for the Hunger Games.

"Any volunteers?" Before anybody else could, I raised my hand and yelled.

"I volunteer." Magdalena looked relieved, until she saw me walk up on stage with a pure look of pride. She came to the same conclusion; there was no way my parents wouldn't pay attention to me now. Especially when I'm on their TV. Her walk off was a walk of shame.

"And what is your name?" Willow Willa Will asked. I smiled. "Cassia Kingsley."

"I bet my toes that was your sister." She piped. "By the looks you were exchanging, I'm guessing you wouldn't want her to get all of the glory!" Something like that, I thought,

"And now for the boys!" She pulled a slip out and raised an eyebrow.

"Halwyn Kingsley."

For the second time that day, I felt as if life was flashing in my eyes. My brain kept asking my ears if they really heard that.

Halwyn actually had a look of fear on his face as he took his position.

"Any volunteers?"

Silence rung out in the audience, until an all too familiar yell filled the crowd.

"I volunteer!" Pierce took Halwyn's place after exchanging a look with me. Fear raced through my body. I couldn't kill my best friend.

"Wow two volunteers in one day!" Willow Willa Will said as if it was a big surprise. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Pierce Cruz." He smiled.

"District 1, these are your two tributes for the 35th Hunger Games. Shake hands!" Applause and shouts filled the air as Pierce and I shake hands.

"Good luck." He whispered. I nodded, afraid I spoke, and tears would cascade down my face like a water fall. Act tough, I thought, maybe you can win this.

_District 3_

_Peggy's POV_

I looked out at the crowd of District 3 as the Mayor finished and gestured me over.

"Hello, District 3. I am your new escort, Peggy Stockings." A little applause. "Happy, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor!"

I did it right!

"Ladies first!"

I shuffled my hand around through the paper until I found a name.

"Velocity Rink!"

A seventeen year old girl with pin straight, shoulder length, black hair with side bangs and sea green eyes. She seemed strong as she looked out at the crowd. Or I am just looking at the shorts, baseball shirt, tights, and combat boots. Anyways, maybe, she can win the Hunger Games. I wonder is she can make the deaths more dramatic.

"And as for the boys, we have-"

I shuffled my hand around the bowl.

"Steel Will!"

A younger boy with messy red hair and glasses that made his brown eyes look much huger then necessary. Hey, that would be a great style in the Capitol. I wonder if they accidentally put his name in the bowl, he looks like he is eight years old. He was wearing a grey suit that too big on him.

"Umm, how old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen" He huffed.

"District 3, these are your tributes for the 35th Hunger Games! Shake hands!"

Velocity and Steel shook hands. Steel looked like he would die right away. So back to what I said about Velocity, maybe she can make the deaths more dramatic.


	3. Districts 4, 5, and 6 Reapings

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 3: 4-6**

**I just want to get the Reapings over as soon as possible. So here is Districts 4-6. Also I'm having fun building on the personalities of characters, so if they don't act like themselves, it's because I'm testing what I can do with them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters.**

_District 4_

_Kyra POV_

I clutched Cory's hand as we made our way to the Reaping.

The other girls looked at me with jealousy. As we passed the Peacekeepers, one smirked at us. I don't think he was intending on me noticing, but when I turned my head in his direction, he automatically slipped the smirk off his face.

I shook my head and smiled at Cory. I couldn't help admire his blondish brown hair and blue green eyes. This boy is my boyfriend, my mind squealed.

What are you thinking now? I'm lovesick? Well you're wrong; I'm just…head over heels in love. There very different. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about.

Anyways, I made sure to wear my trident necklace, the prettiest white dress I have, and black heels.

My mind is trying to focus on positive things like Cory's eyes or my pretty white dress instead of the Reaping. Great job Kyra, I thought, now I'm focusing on negative things like the smirk on the Peacekeeper's face or the Reaping waiting to send people off to their inevitable death.

By the time we got to the Reaping, I have found over twenty negative things about life. I kissed Cory and headed to the fourteen year olds. Cory left to the fifteen year olds.

The victors, the Mayor, and our escort-Steffie Iskabibble- crowded the stage. The Mayor gave the usual opening speech, talking about how we were the ones who pushed the Hunger Games to come to life and all that crap about how we epically lost and District 13 blowing up. But after the speech about the dark days, Steffie took the stage.

Steffie has her hair dyed different colors of blue and green to look like a river. She had blue swirls next to each eye and layers of make up. Her eyes were an impossible green and her lips were bedazzled with blue lipstick. Steffie's dress was a blue and green dress and her high heels were about a foot tall.

"Hello District 4! How is my favorite District?" We applauded and cheered as if she will be calling names of people who get thousands of dollars. Of course they do, if they win.

"As we say every year: Happy, happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!" We all waited anxiously.

"Kyra Rivers!"

I waited to see who would be going on stage when realization crossed my face, I'm Kyra Rivers. Everybody looked at me and I made my way to the stage, eyes darting around nervously.

The only thing I could hope for is somebody volunteers or Cory doesn't get picked.

"Any volunteers?"

Of course, no one volunteers. Now that option 1 is out, I'm hoping option 2 will take place.

"As for the male tribute we have Cory Collins!"

I let out a string of cuss words. The odds _aren't_ in my favor this year.

_Smile, Kyra, act like you're not being sent to a death trap with your boyfriend. _

He walked on stage and nodded at me. I nodded back and kept my forceful smile.

"Any volunteers?"

Yes, please. Volunteers are very lovely. Lovely little things.

Not a single hand raised or a word is exchanged. The odds _definitely aren't_ in my favor this year.

"Well then, District 4. These are your tributes for the 35th Hunger Games! Shake hands you two."

We shook hands, but didn't let go. Maybe if I looked out at the crowd, I would have seen the evil smile on Mr. Smirking Peacekeeper's face. Maybe, I would have found out what got me into this whole mess.

Only one thing is sure, the odds _definitely, most positively, aren't_ in my favor this year.

_**Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line **_

_District 5_

_Waltz POV_

District 5 crowded around the stage in the middle of the District.

This was my 5th year being an escort here at District 5 and I have been here for only one of the three victors on stage with the Mayor and me. Her name is Texas.

I walked to the microphone.

"Hello, District 5!" They cheered for the wonderful me. "As you all know, I'm Waltz, your escort!" More cheering for the wonderful me. "So happy, happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor. Ladies first!"

After shuffling my hand around a bit, I picked up a name.

"Willisca Ligman!"

A girl burst out laughing as everybody looked at her. She had short, red shaggy hair and blue eyes. Her skin was peachy dashed with freckles. She had an insane look in her eyes and I realized I would have to deal with lower standard people this year.

She walked on stage with lots of muttering, still laughing as if she heard a joke. Her dress was shiny.

As a chance to get attention back on me, I talked on.

"Well she seems happy to be in the Hunger Games."

After that, Willisca froze up and started muttering under her breath. I turned back to the jittery crowd.

"As for the boys, we have Phoenix Remedy." I said after searching through the boy's bowl.

A boy with fire red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin walked on stage. He was about 15 and looked at the girl with an odd look in the eye.

I frowned, definitely no victor for District 5 this year.

"Well District 5, these are you tributes for the 35th Hunger Games. Shake hands."

The boy held out his, but the crazy girl winced and took a step backwards. Something tells me this will be harder than usual.

_**Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line **_

_District 6 _

_Nectar POV_

After forcing myself to wear a gray dress and silver sandals, I was sure that I looked younger than ever.

I stood among the other nervous 12 year olds. Boo hoo, it's your first Reaping and you might get picked. Whatever. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as the mayor told his speech.

Hylla, a dumb Capitol blonde, who has been our escort for the last two years walked up to the microphone.

"I'm back, District 6!" Fake cheers filled the crowd. "Happy, happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!"

She took a second, for the dramatic affect and took out a name.

"Nectar Marion!"

I blinked quite a few times walking on stage. Hylla smiled at me, but I didn't bother smiling back.

"Any volunteers?" 

As always, they were no volunteers raising their hands eagerly.

"And as for the bo-oys!"

Hylla once again reached in slowly and pulled it out dramatically.

"Ryan Zhang!"

A scrawny, thin, twelve year old boy with blonde hair and green eyes walked on stage. He was tanner then the usual District 6 child, but his goody-two-shoes vibe made up for it.

The victors behind us stirred watching us, two twelve year olds on stage.

"Any volunteers?"

Why she'd even ask, I'll never know.

"Well, umm…District 6 these are your tributes for the 35th Hunger Games. Shake hands."

We did as told, not even a smile exchanged.


	4. Districts 7, 8, and 9 Reapings

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 4: 7-9**

**The Reapings are almost done! I am so happy about that. Anyways, I'm going to be doing something like this after the Reapings. The numbers DON'T stand for chapters, just the order I'm doing it. Please tell me if you like it or not:**

**1. Goodbyes**

**2. Train Moments (Replay of the Reaping, getting to know each other, meeting the mentors, ect.)**

**3. Chariots **

**4. Training Moments**

**5. Private Gamemaker Sessions**

**6. Training Scores **

**7. Interviews**

**8. Games**

**9. Final 8 Interviews**

**10. Back to Games**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters.**

_District 7_

_Tammi POV_

I waited for the Reaping to begin at District 7 in the fourteen year old section.

On stage were our three victors, the Mayor, and Scruffy, our dog like escort. He literally made himself look part dog. It was very odd looking at whiskers on a middle aged man.

As everyone settled in, the Mayor told his Dark Day speech. Scruffy took the stage with a yip.

"I'm back, District 7, for my 15th year!" Quiet applause filled our District. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!"

After shuffling his hand around for a bit, he pulled out a name.

"Kellzi Franco!"

Whoa, freeze. Who? No, no, no, no! She walked on stage smiling. My father will have to more attention to her now! Pay more attention to her? Now? That's it!

"Any volunteers!"

I raised my hand and yelled as loud as I could. "I volunteer."

Kellzi looked as if her dreams just got sent to a halt.

I walked on stage and smiled as she passed by with a daze look.

"And your name is?" He asked with a bark.

"Tammi Franco!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, so you guys are sisters." He muttered to himself loudly.

_Washington POV_

The girl on stage seemed to look like she already won.

"And as for the boys." He shuffled his hand around the bowl.

"Washington Caliber!" 

Yes, that's me! And if anyone volunteers, I will hit them in the face with my fist and then pray they die, in the Games, in the most gruesome, slowest, painful death. Anyways, I walked on stage with a smile on my face.

"Any volunteers?"

There were no volunteers this time. YES!

"Well District 7! These two are your tributes for the 35th Hunger Games! Shake hands!"

We shook hands, eying each other wearily, both smiles off our faces. There would be no alliance this time.

_District 8_

_Echo's POV_

I stood among the other fifteen year olds with crossed arms.

I swear the Reapings are way to long with the Dark Day speech taking so much time. I tapped my foot as the Mayor kept talking. Finally, Meme-our escort took the stage with his odd accent that wasn't from one of the Districts or the Capitol.

"Weh ello, District 8. I am veray, veray `appy to see you! (**Translation: Well hello, District 8. I am very, very happy to see you)**" He pointed to a girl who blushed as everyone looked at her. "And you!" He pointed to a boy who glared as everybody looked at him. "And especially you!" I froze as his finger pointed at me and my eyes darted around insecurely.

"As I always sa-ay, `appy, `appy, `Unger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies fi-irst! **(Translation: As I always say, happy, happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!)**"

Of course who would say the ending perfectly, since he's been doing for several years. He shuffled his plum purple hand and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ze Echo Stilles **(T: The Echo Stilles)**"

I looked around in shock as I made my way up stage. This isn't what I was planning on. This wasn't the plan at all.

"Any velunte-ers? (**T: Any volunteers)"**

He looked around at the silent crowd as I did the same. I knew this was going to happen. Nobody volunteers these years.

"No velunte-ers? Of course, of course. What would I expect? **(T: No volunteers? Of course, of course. What would I expect?)**

"Now feh the bo-oys! **(Now for the boys!)**"

He shuffled his hand around, once again, in another bowl.

"Vren Levesque (**Wren Lévesque)**!"

A gasp escaped the crowd as the Mayor's son, a fourteen year old boy with chestnut hair and brown eyes walked on stage. He kept his head high and looked at us like we were below his standards by a long shot.

"Any velunte-ers?"

Once again silence filled the crowd.

He smiled once again. "Vell then, District 8. `Ere are your tributes feh the 35th `Unger Games! Shake `ands! (**Well then, District 8. Here are your tributes for the 35****th**** Hunger Games! Shake hands!**)"

We shook hands without meeting eyes, but he let go of my hand only after two seconds. Good thing too, because I was afraid I was going to break it.

_District 9_

_Teff POV_

I crossed my arm around my pale pink dress (with a black around the waste too) and balanced on the ball of my feet.

The Reaping has just begun and I was shoved hastily in the seventeen year old section. It didn't help my attitude at all.

Luckily, I was surrounded by Jada (a pretty girl with dark hair and iridescent eyes), Anna Marie (an innocent girl with a quiet voice), Avery (a boy who never stops talking), and Jem (a boy who is the exact opposite of Avery). Sadly, Ron (a freckled face trouble maker) was stuck in the sixteen year old section.

The Mayor just finished his speech about the Dark Days and Mary Sue (**AN: I was running out of my names, okay?) **took the stage.

"Hi District 9. Well, I'm going to skip straight to the point. Happy, Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor!"

"For a Capitol person, Mary Sue-who has tan skin, bright blue eyes, light pink hair that always has a yellow flower in it, strange tattoos, and a yellow with pink flowers dress-was pretty down to Earth.

"As for the girls, we have Teff Cross!" 

I take that back, she's just like every other Capitol person in Panem. Like every Capitol person sending you off to your death. My friends gasped and shook their heads as I slowly treaded up the stage.

Panic rose in me. Tears threatening to spill. I'm not ready for the Hunger Games. I am just a middle-classed girl. Sympathy arose in me for all the other people being sent to their deaths.

In a little bit, on all the screens of Panem, they will see a seventeen year old girl with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes being the girl tribute for District 9, the wheat district.

There would be no volunteers, I was sure of it.

"Any volunteers?"

I was right, not a single hand raised, not a word was exchanged.

"As for the boys we have-" she pulled out a name "Zap Rode."

A fourteen year old boy with dark hair and brown eyes gave off a dark vibe. He was wearing a black suit and was extremely pale for somebody who works during the harvest. Even I was lightly tanned from my years harvesting all the grains.

"Any volunteers?"

I was starting to get annoyed with Mary Sue. Silence once again took over.

"Well then, District 9. Here are your tributes for the one and only, 35th Hunger Games. Shake hands!"

We shook hands, but I knew there would be no alliance between us. We were too different.

And, most importantly, the Hunger Games can't have two winners.


	5. Districts 10, 11, and 12 Reapings

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 6: 10-12**

**I'm back and WE ARE DONE WITH THE REAPINGS! YAY! Also, I put Mya's part in the beginning of District 12, because I wrote it way before I wrote any of the other chapters. **

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'M NOT DOING THE GOODBYES ANYMORE!**_

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters.**

_District 10_

_Aphrodite's POV_

I smiled out at the horrific District 10.

Why was I here? Couldn't I be placed somewhere else, District 1 would be nice. But no, President Snow placed me here in District 10.

"Hello, District 10. I'm back, once again! So happy, happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!"

I shuffled my light pink hand through the paper-filled bowl to pull out a small slip.

"Melody Sear"

The crowd gasped, so I'm guessing she is popular with the crowd. That's when I saw her.

A little girl with curly blonde hair that framed a pale angelic face skipped on stage. She had baby blue eyes that added to her angel look. The pure white dress helped to the theme too.

"Any volunteers?"

Why wasn't I surprised? This is District 10; even a twelve year old girl won't make them raise their hands.

"As for the boys…Flint Maximilian!"

Of course the paper didn't say that, it really read 'Squint Daybaker', but I was told to say this name at all costs.

A boy with a straight jacket on was escorted on stage, though the Peacekeepers kept their distance.

I frowned at his green eyes and nasty pale skin. And his hair! Don't even get me started on his hair. It was black and greasy and it reaches half way down his back. A sound of disgust escaped my lips. There would be no victor for District 5 this year.

"Any volunteers?"

I was getting really annoyed with that question.

"Good." I muttered.

"District 10, here are your tributes for the 35th Hunger Games!" I announced to the crowd. I didn't bother asking for them to shake hands, Melody seemed relieved too.

_District 11 _

_Sabarinath's POV_

I was in the middle of a very imaginative day-dream about watching Capitol being forced to be in the Hunger Games, but there would be no victor when Petra Goggles spoke up

"Hello, District 11. Happy, happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!"

Petra is the most annoying Capitol woman in the world. She has midnight blue hair that curled in an unnatural way. Her bright gold eyes stood out from her coffee bean colored skin. Her dress was midnight blue with sparkles making her look like a human disco ball (or what ever they called it back then). Her gold heels made her a foot taller then usual. Odd golden tattoos were on her arms and face.

"Sabarinath Melee."

I blinked with my green eyes a few times and made my way over to the dreadful stage. It didn't make sense, being sent to my death so fast. My black dress almost made me trip.

"Any volunteers?"

Nobody raised my hand. I wasn't surprised.

"As for the boys...Damian Lockheart!"

_Raul's POV_

Before a small, mouse-like could walk on stage, I called out.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" 

Everybody looked at me. "You could've waited for me to ask, but what is your name?"

I walked on stage and smiled at her. "Raul Krash!"

"Well then, District 11, here are your tributes for the 35th Hunger Games! Shake hands!"

The girl whose name I couldn't remember and I shook hands.

_District 12_

_Mya POV_

I opened my gray eyes, releasing the picture of Rya being torn to shred by the mutts during another dull, cold night in the arena.

It's been that way ever since the 30th Hunger Games. I put that thought aside as I drowsily got out of bed.

Five years ago, I would have seen Rya and Kya putting ribbons in their hair and putting on fancy outfits for the unlucky chance, Eloise Triumph-their district escort-pulled out their names. Four years ago, I would have seen Kya slowly pulling on Rya's old dress, trying not to cry. Now, I wake up to an empty bedroom that is dull and lonely. The Capitol took my sisters, and I wasn't going to get them back.

That doesn't mean I can't get revenge for them. I just have to figure out how. I made my way over to the makeshift closet and dug for something that wasn't fancy.

I will not please the Capitol; I will show them I do not care about them. They are dust beneath my fingernails.

That phrase has been keeping me going for the last five years. Maybe, because it became sort of a song.

After choosing a red t-shirt, black pants, black hoodie, and red converse (A/N: I know you'll be like those don't exist in the time of the Hunger Games, but there is nothing I can do to describe how converse look without an epic fail at hand), I shuffled over to the mirror. Around it was stuff I savaged from my old town house four years ago. I quickly put the pink diamond nose ring on and applied tons of black eyeliner and mascara. I eyed the lipstick, before layering it on my lips.

As _he _used to say "If you're going to do something you regret, do it for a good cause."

_Eloise's POV_

I looked at the depressing District 12.

This would be my last year as an escort for them, next year I'm taking place of District 7's escort.

"District 12, I cannot believe this year is my last year with the wonderful bunch of you." They just stared at me like get on with it.

They rolled their eyes and looked at me to keep on going. I glared and dropped my smile.

"Happy, happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first."

I shuffled my hand through the slips and pulled one out.

"Mya Shokora."

A sixteen year old girl with asymmetrical black and blonde streaked blob and grey eyes walked on stage with the look '_why am I not surprised?' _ on her face.

Her last name seemed familiar to me but I continued on.

"Any volunteers?"

As always, nobody raised their hand.

"Well, for the boys we have Drago Kistov!"

An eighteen year old boy with coal colored hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were intimidating with one green eye and one blue.

"Any volunteers?"

Nobody raised their hand, once again.

"Well then, District 12, here are your tributes for the 35th Hunger Games! Shake hands!" 

They shook hands eying each other warily.

But why wouldn't they? These are the Hunger Games. Only one person can come out alive.


	6. Chariots

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 7: Chariots**

**I can't wait for the Hunger Games to actually begin! And yes, I skipped the Goodbyes and the Train Moments. I'm sorry if I get some things wrong, I don't exactly have the book in my hands. This chapter, the tributes` personalities are based on their Interview Angle and their Chariot Outfits. **

**Disclaimer: In the last few days, I have not bought the rights to the Hunger Games, so then I don't own it.**

_The Capitol TV_

All around Panem, screens lit up to a grey and black background. The anthem played as the Capitol symbol spun into the center and then descended to the left corner of the screen. The music changed to a more electronic beat. Slowly, the words "The 35th Hunger Games" spun into place in their red glory. They shined bright blindingly.

The screen blacked until the darkness was replaced by the same background as before, even with the symbol in the same left corner, but new words were there, still in their awful, shiny, blood red color.

"STAGE 2"

In the bottom right corner were outlined silver words reading "Capitol TV"

The screen faded to a woman with gold hair. Her eyes were purple and her outfit was neon pink and green. She held a silver bedazzled microphone.

"We are live from the Capitol with me, Sahanna Winthrop!" The crowd was cheering as all TVs were showing the beautiful Capitol buildings.

"Here, the crowd will cheer for our tributes in the 35th Hunger Games as they ride their chariots to the famous Training Center. Underground, they wait to be revealed. Though, first we let Capitol sensation, Kitty Moe sing our National Anthem."

A woman with blue hair, silver eyes, pale blue skin, and a silver dress smiled and sang a chilling tune.

After, commercials played about Capitol like things.

"Welcome back viewers of Panem. As always, we will start with District 1 and end at District 12."

The camera focused on two large brown doors.

"DISTRICT 1" floated onto a black background, this time with silver letters.

A beautiful golden chariot was pulled out by gleaming white horses with well groomed coats.

The camera first focused on Azura Dupray, who was blowing kisses to the crowd. She was wearing a gold bikini top that was covered in jewels. She also was wearing gold shorts to match. The outfit really was flattering on her. A few stylists in the crowd were talking about making the outfit better known.

The camera then focused on Lorcan Haywood, who was waving to the crowd and smiling. His outfit was a golden suit encrusted with several gold jewels. The stylists were now thinking about making a "The Golden District 1" line of clothing after they see the interview outfits.

The screen went dark and revealed new silver letters. "DISTRICT 2"

A silver chariot pulled by even shinier white horses came out.

Cassia Kingsley was wearing a regular Peacekeeper uniform, but she kept waving and putting out a smile that screamed _"I didn't agree to this outfit, but they made me put it on." _

Pierce Cruz was wearing a regular outfit for workers at the Nut. He smiled, a charming smile, and waved out to the crowd making many girls giggle.

The screen once again went dark and revealed new large silver letters. "DISTRICT 3"

Velocity Rink was wearing something robotic-like. It was very high in technology. She smirked at the crowd and every once and a while, she gave a lopsided smile making them smile and laugh.

Steel Will was wearing something more…electronic and bright. He wore large metal gloves that shot sparks out of the finger tips and a top hat decorated in L.E.D lights. He had a white shirt and black vest with a circuit board on the front. He also had black pants and black dress shoes with neon blue lights around the soles. The stylists in the crowd chattered excitedly.

The screen went dark once again. "DISTRICT 4"

Kyra Rivers appeared with a white, Ancient Greek (AN: I don't know how to describe it) styled dress. The sleeves were tinged with blue and so was the bottom. Her hair was curled and across her shoulder. A leaf band went around her head. Sea shells seemed braided into her hair. She smiled innocently, but her eyes shone hard. She was clutching Cory's hand.

Cory Collins was in a white toga, waving at the crowd. He seemed charming yet committed. He kept looking at Kyra, who was doing the same. The crowd didn't notice, but most of the District people did.

"DISTRICT 5"

Willisca Ligman laughed at the crowd, smiling manically. She was in a black body-suit with all different colored plugs wrapped around her. After all, District 5 is the Power District.

Phoenix Remedy was wrapped in a similar outfit, looking out at the crowd nervously.

"DISTRICT 6"

Nectar Marion was smiling slyly at the crowd, reminding many of a fox. She wore a metallic gown that emits steam underneath, giving everybody the impression of a car giving off smoke.

Ryan Zhang expression was one of a smart person. He was wearing a simple smoky suit that looked so realistic, some people coughed.

"DISTRICT 7" 

Tammi Franco was wearing a wooden dress that nobody knew was making her really annoyed and sweaty. The green humungous hat on her head made her keep looking up and fixing it. Yet, she still gave a small smile to crowd and waved with a brass knuckles clad hand. That sent confusion, but they didn't know the stylist stopped arguing with her after she wouldn't do anything he wanted.

Washington Caliber was wearing full body armor that looked like bark. His stare was cold (though he is a nice guy, but his stylist said something about being strong and mean) and most of the people that caught it automatically looked to the other chariots.

"DISTRICT 8"

Echo Stilles wore a silky toga. She kept her face emotionless and just kept staring forward.

Wren Levesque wore a outfit so boring, it isn't even worth talking about.

"DISTRICT 9" 

Teff Cross batted her eyelashes innocently and blinked her eyes with a sweet smile. She wore a dress that really was just a sheave of wheat.

Zap Rode was wearing a suit made of wheat and kept looking down, embarrassed.

"DISTRICT 10"

This District had two chariots.

In the first chariot was Melody Sear wearing something an a character from a fairy tale named "Bo Peep", something or another, would wear. She did the same as Teff and batted her eyelashes, blinking her big blue eyes innocently.

Flint Maximilian was wearing his Reaping outfit in the second Chariot. On either side of him were two armed guards, who did not seem happy to be close to a violent, insane person.

"DISTRICT 11" 

Sabarinath Melee was wearing a vine outfit that covered private areas. She seemed like she would never stop blushing and kept low.

Raul Krash wore a dark green robe, vines wrapped around his arms. His hair was cut and slicked back. He also wore camouflage pants.

"DISTRICT 12"

Mya Shokora was wearing a black, coal dress. She glared at everybody who looked at her.

Drago Kistov was wearing a coal outfit, but it seemed more like a deadly job the way he was wearing it. He showed no emotion.

Looking at the tributes, the Capitol can't choose who was going to win, but it was going to be somebody.


	7. Training Moments

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 8: Training Moments**

**Okay, here are the training moments. Next chapter is Interviews Districts 1-6 and after that are Interviews Districts 7-12 and then the BLOOD BATH! Yippee, we are almost there! **

**QUESTION TIME (mainly for _darkangel dj38_ and _Blueberryattack_)**

**CAN _DRAGO_ AND _TEFF_ BE A COUPLE?**

**YES? NO? POSSIBLY NOT? POSITIVELY YES?**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not owned by me, neither are the characters (expect a few)**

All around the room, people were doing many things.

By the swords, Azura and Cassia were dueling to perfect their weapon skills. Pierce was dueling Drago.

Lorcan was shooting areas at targets near by and Velocity was beating up a punching bag.

Cory was going from station to station and Kyra was practicing throwing spears. Kyra had to take breaks every once in a while because of Willisca's maniacal laughter making her miss the target.

Nectar went to the more empty stations such as identifying poisonous things. Steel stuck the identifying poisonous things station most of the time.

Ryan was trying to learn how to camouflage. Washington was going back and forth between blow darts, bow and arrows, and knife throwing. Echo was going around to different stations (trying to get to all of them before the end of Training Days).

Teff went to all of the of the survival stations several times. Lucky to all of the tributes, Flint was to train on his own. Raul was at the trap station, learning to make a perfect snare. Tammi was practicing dodging attacks.

Sabarinath was keeping to herself, making her way around the stations. Mya was seen going to the survival stations and the long range ones. Little Melody was also making her way around to different stations.

Let's focus on the sword fighting, shall we?

_Outsider's 3rd POV_

Cassia was playing offense as Azura defended herself. The sword instructor was calling out helpful ideas or correcting them as they fought. Finally, after a while Cassia had her sword pointed at Azura's-whose sword flown sideways after a disarming move-chest.

"You fight well." Azura said, breathing loudly.

"So do you." Cassia copied her loud breathing.

"We can use a career like you." Azura tilted her head a bit. "Want to join?"

Cassia went into deep thought. "Only if Pierce can join too." Cassia pointed at the boy dueling District 12's male tribute.

"Deal." They shook hands and nodded at each other. They both made their way to the spears to start dueling once more.

_Sabarinath's 3rd POV_

Sabarinath was keeping to herself when the District 1 boy stepped in her way.

He had shoulder length blonde hair with black streaks. His blue eyes stared into her green eyes. He gave off a bright smile.

"Are you good at long range weaponry?"

"Not really." She said before starting to walk away. "Besides, I saw that you are a master at it." He grabbed onto her arm before she could take another step. Sabarinath was about to yank it out when he let go.

"My name's Lorcan." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes, not phased and turned her back on him. She kept walking when he called once again.

"HEY!"

"What?" She called back, walking slowly backwards.

"What's your name?" He called.

"Sabarinath." She replied.

"Well, Sabarinath, you looked good in that vine outfit for the chariots."

She gave him a death glare and stalked off, mumbling something about pretty, shiny, District 1 boys.

_Lorcan's 3rd POV_

Lorcan still stared at her as she left towards the lonely rock climbing wall.

He fallowed her, forgetting his long range weapon plan for a second.

He found himself wanting to get to know this strange girl, unlike the many girls in District 1; she had something different about her. She listened to the instructor and was about to try to do what he says, when Lorcan went behind her.

"Hey."

She jumped. "I thought I got rid of you." She looked at him with her green eyes in annoyance.

"Well you were wrong." He smiled at her.

"No duh." She said before turning back the wall.

Sabarinath put her hand on a ledge, when Lorcan found himself correcting her.

"It's this way." He showed her way to put her arm, putting her hand to the correct ledge. She nodded her head, not really knowing what she was doing. "Then you do this." He put her hand on a little bit higher ledge. She fallowed his movements.

"Put your leg there." He pointed at a suitable ledge that was not to far from the ground. She put her leg there. "Put your other leg there." He pointed to one a little bit above the other one. "Now keep it up!" He called. She started going up the wall, slowly at first, but soon she got the hang of it and was at the top of the wall panting.

She looked down at him. "Thanks." He smiled at her. Was he suspecting an alliance?

_Normal POV_

As the days went on, people found themselves getting closer together. Sabarinath and Lorcan became an alliance. The careers have formed making Cassia, Azura, Pierce, Velocity and Washington a large threat to the others. Teff and Drago were starting to train together more.

Everybody was nervous, because separate training lessons were happening soon.

After the lessons, everybody was gathered around the TV.

As always, the same woman appeared and said about how the hunger games are so amazing. Blah, blah, nobody cares, woman! The tributes just want to know the training scores!

FINALLY, it appeared.

_Azura Dupray: 12_

Her mentor and escort cheered extremely happy. Azura smiled, this was sure to be the best score and she just was made official leader of the Careers.

_Lorcan Haywood: 11_

They all cheered, expect Azura didn't as much. Even his mentor showed a little disproval, he denied being in the Careers just to be allies with some District 11 girl.

_Cassia Kingsley: 10_

Cassia and Pierce smiled at each other as their escort and mentors whooped. Cassia just secured her place as a career.

_Pierce Cruz: 9_

Pierce smiled as the escort, Cassia, and the mentors kept cheering.

_Velocity Rink: 9_

Velocity's crew cheered for her.

_Steel Will: 5_

The crew smiled a bit, but didn't really seem as happy.

_Kyra Rivers: 10_

Cory congratulated her with a kiss and the rest of her crew sung dramatically.

_Cory Collins: 10_

The couple kissed once more as the crew kept singing.

_Willisca Ligman: 2_

The crew frowned, not surprised as Willisca kept laughing.

_Phoenix Remedy: 3_

The crew sighed more then before.

_Nectar Marion: 6_

Her crew cheered for her quietly as she nodded her head. Nobody would want to go after a 6.

_Ryan Zhang: 5_

The crew kept cheering quietly.

_Tammi Franco: 8_

They cheered for her.

_Washington Caliber: 8_

He smiled as the crew cheered.

_Echo Stilles: 5_

She rolled her eyes, stupid Capitol people doing stupid things.

_Wren Levesque: 3_

Let's just say that District didn't cheer at all.

_Teff Cross: 6_

She smiled; at least she got an okay score.

_Zap Rode: 4_

The District crew clapped politely.

_Melody Sear: 6_

The said girl smiled.

_Flint Maximilian: 12_

Nobody was surprised.

_Sabarinath Melee: 10_

Her District crew clapped happily.

_Raul Krash: 10_

They cheered for him too.

_Mya Shokora: 9_

District 12's mentor stood up after that, maybe they can have a victor this year.

_Drago Kistov: 9_

He nodded his head in approval. The Games might take a twist this year.


	8. Interviews Districts 1 to 6

**The White Rose **

**Chapter 9: The Interviews Districts 1-6**

**Has everybody seen the Hunger Games trailer? AMAZING! IT IS AMAZING! I have been listening to inspirational Hunger Games music for most of the chapter. The interviews is next to the Reaping for the hardest chapters to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or a majority of the tributes.**

_District 1_

Azura and Lorcan sat impatiently in their red, comfy seats.

Azura was wearing a one strap silver short dress. It didn't even reach mid-thigh. Her silver high heels were a few inches tall.

Lorcan was wearing expensive formalwear, smiling at the crowd.

"Azura Dupray."

She stood up and walked over, hips swaying.

"Please, Caesar, call me Z." She sat down in the dark red, interviewee seat and crossed her legs.

"Well, Z, what do you think is the best part of the Capitol." Caesar Flickerman asked.

"Well, I have to say either the weapons or the guys." The crowd laughed with Caesar.

"Now, everybody is dying to find out how you got that 12."

"Oh, Caesar, I'd love to tell you that," She twirled her hair around the finger. "But the rest of the Careers are no fun. They won't let me tell nobody, not even that hot guy in row B." She waved flirtingly to a man in his young twenties, who almost fainted as everybody stared at him.

"Rumors have it that you are the leaders of the Careers."

She nodded and tilted her head a bit. "Yeah, I hope it was because I am a better fighter, rather than my distracting looks." Azura flipped her hair.

He nodded. "You made quite a splash at the Chariots! I'm thinking a new Capitol crave!"

The buzzer went off.

"Well, Z, I'd loved to talk to you all day, but we have others waiting." She smiled and winked at the crowd before walking back to her seat.

"Lorcan Haywood"

The boy sat down on the Interviewee seat.

"So, Lorcan, rumors state you aren't a Career. Care to comment?"

"Well, what can I say? The Careers are a bit too…Careerish" Caesar chuckled at Lorcan's choice of words.

"So, everybody is wondering about the Reaping's crying girls. Do you have many lovers at home?"

"You can say that." Lorcan smiled. "I count them more as a fan club though. I do miss my fan club." He looked lost in thought when Caesar began talking again.

"What is your favorite part of the Capitol?" Lorcan put a finger on his chin and looked up.

"The food" The crowd chuckled along with Caesar.

"So, care to tell us how you got that 11?"

"I don't think I can, but I would, if I could. But I can't" Caesar nodded as the buzzer rang and Lorcan gave one last wave to the crowd.

_District 2_

Cassia Kingsley was wearing a long icy blue dress, waiting impatiently. Pierce Cruz was wearing a normal suit.

"Cassia Kingsley."

Said girl walked over and sat down in the seat, a smile on her face.

"I don't know where to start with you Cassia, but let's start with…do you have a plan for the Hunger Games already?"

She smiled after thinking for a second. "Well, I can tell you, I am not going to try to kill everybody by stabbing them with a piece of rope." The crowd laughed as she turned around. "But, thanks again Washington, for that _wonderful_ suggestion." Cassia turned back towards Caesar, who had an amused look on his face.

"Now, what about your sister? Why did you volunteer?"

"The truth or the lie?"

"Truth."

She thought for a second. "Well the truth is I didn't want my sister to go to the Hunger Games knowing I stole her favorite high heels to wear to the Reaping. I don't think she'd appreciate that, especially if I wore them to the Final 8 interviews."

_Not really, _she thought_, but the Capitol will get a laugh. _

The crowd laughed as Caesar slapped his knee, almost out of breath.

"What's your favorite part of the Capitol?" He finally asked.

She smiled. "Well, I can't choose between the food or the fancy silverware. Both are very lovely." The buzzer went off and she stood up. The crowd was still laughing as Pierce took a seat.

"Pierce Cruz, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

He thought for a second. "That's very hard to choose Mr. Flickerman."

Caesar smiled. "Please, call me Caesar."

Pierce nodded.

"Okay, Pierce, we like to know why you volunteered for Cassia's brother."

"Well, Cassia and I have been friends for years, so I knew I couldn't let Cassia go in the Hunger Games with her brother. So I volunteered." The crowd awed and Pierce blushed a bit.

"So, what do you think these Hunger Games will be about?" Caesar asked.

"I really don't know. We've seen deserts, snow, forests, canyons, and a lot more than that. I don't see how it can surprise us, but I don't doubt the Capitol. They find ways to surprise us, more than we ever know."

Caesar nodded. "How did you get your 9?"

"I don't think I am aloud to say that."

The buzzer went off and Pierce shot up and disappeared among the interviewees once more.

_District 3_

Velocity Rink was wearing a black, strapless dress. Steel was wearing a black turtleneck, long white lab coat, khaki pants, and his same shoes from the Chariot ride.

"Velocity Rink." She sat down in the comfy Interviewee chair.

"Velocity, how do you think of the Hunger Games?"

"As I always say, at least it isn't a zombie apocalypse!" The crowd chuckled. Caesar chuckled with them before talking again.

"What was up with your Reaping outfit?"

She sheepishly smiled. "Oh, umm…pshh…that's a funny topic. Isn't it a lovely day outside?" Everybody laughed at her bad attempt of trying to change the topic.

Caesar smiled. "Why were you named Velocity? Is it because of District 3?"

"I don't know, Caesar. Why did your parents name you Caesar? Why is the sky blue? How did Panem even exist? It is among many questions waiting to have an answer."

He chuckled a bit before talking again. "What is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"I have to agree with Cassia, the silverware here is _fabulous_."

The buzzer went off and Velocity made her way back to the seat.

"Steel Will."

Steel sat down on the seat and looked up at Caesar.

"What is with the attire?"

Steel shrugged. "I'm very smart, you see. So are scientists."

Caesar nodded. "How do you think you can win the Hunger Games?"

"My smartness. Brain beats brawn." He said.

"Well, you seem a bit overconfident." Caesar observed.

"Yeah, but confidence keeps you going!"

"What is your favorite part of the Capitol?" Caesar asked.

"Everything here is so high in technology."

The buzzer went off and Steel left to sit down back with the others.

_District 4_

Kyra Rivers' last name described her dress. It was green and blue, extremely beautiful. Cory Collins was wearing a baby blue suit.

"Kyra Rivers."

She made her way over, shyly.

"Kyra, fist question is: are you and Cory a thing? Just wondering, since you guys held hands a lot since the Reaping."

She blushed but nodded her head. "Yeah, we've been dating for a while."

The audience cooed and cat called.

Caesar nodded his head. "Since when?"

She blushed. "Last month."

The audience let out a loud "Aww"

"Do you think you relationship will help in the Hunger Games?" Caesar asked.

"It'll have its pros and cons." Kyra shrugged.

Caesar smiled. "Now, Kyra, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?" 

"The bedrooms." She said. "They are so comfortable."

"I bet you that's not the only reason." He raised his eyebrow and winked.

Kyra blushed and glared at him. "CAESAR! I'm only 14!" Kyra hit his knee with a little handbag she was holding.

He raised his hands in surrender as the audience laughed.

"Okay, okay! No need to bring out the handbag!" He defended himself. The buzzer went off, but everybody kept laughing as she left.

Cory stood up and made his way over as his name was called.

"Okay," Caesar took a large breath. "Cory, what is your favorite thing about…Kyra?" He shot a look over at said girl, whose mouth was hung open and all the cameras were focused on her.

Cory smiled. "She is an amazing girl. Everything a guy can wish for." Cory thought for a second. "She's also a great kisser." He added.

The Capitol was having a field day with District 4. A flying handbag hit Cory in the back of the head, making him turn around. Kyra was looking around innocently, her hands in her lap.

"You're not aloud to hurt fellow tributes before the Games!" He called, rubbing the back of his head.

She stuck out her tongue as the Capitol laughed. Cory turned back towards to Caesar, who was laughing again.

"God, what does she put in that thing?" Everybody laughed at Cory who smiled out of the crowd.

"As I said before, do you think your relationship will help in the Games?"

"Depends, as Kyra said before," He smiled out at the crowd before putting his hands on his lap and sitting with a better posture. "It has its pros and cons." He said in a girlish voice.

The buzzer went off, and as Cory sat down next to Kyra, she hit him then kissed him on the lips. The crowd went crazy.

_District 5_

"Willisca Ligman."

The said girl skipped her way over to the seat.

She giggled. "Okay, Willisca, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

She just kept laughing. Actually, she laughed the whole entire time of the interview. Then she started crying as the buzzer went off and had to be escorted to her seat.

**(AN: As for the boy tribute, I'm not going to even bother writing about one of my own Bloodbath tributes)**

_District 6_

"Nectar Marion"

She was wearing a gray dress that has pictures of automobiles moving around it. Unknown to most, the dress was really heavy.

"Hello, Nectar, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

She tilted her head in thought. "The view. It's like a bird's view. Very helpful."

Caesar studied her. "Due to the fact of your height and age, how do you think you are going to survive?"

"Height and age aren't anything. I have my ways of survival too."

"And your plan is…" 

"Well, one part of the plan is to watch my back. Wouldn't want a knife in it."

Caesar frowned. "Are you going to have allies?"

"Why do I need allies?" She asked.

"Never mind. How did you get that 6?"

"Well, my secret plan wouldn't be secret anymore if I tell you!"

He nodded his head. The buzzer went off.

**(AN: As for the boy tribute, I'm not going to even bother writing about one of my own Bloodbath tributes)**

_To be continued…_


	9. Interviews Districts 7 to 12

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 10: Interviews Districts 7-12**

**This is the last chapter before the GAMES! YAY! During the Hunger Games, you will get the back stories, the allies, and the normal teenage drama! YAY! You'll learn more about the other tributes! You will get to see what every single tribute looks like, in case I didn't say their looks before. I will admit I made Tammi Franco's outfit Slytherin based since all her maker said was long nails and silver lipstick and I just finished watching a Harry Potter short film. Meh, don't blame me.**

**HINT FOR BLOODBATH DEATHS! : There will be 7 of them. Try to pick out the two that haven't already been named Bloodbath Tributes! The first person TO GUESS gets 1 meal at any chosen time. The first person to GET THE ANSWER RIGHT gets an ultra rich sponsor that loves to spend money on their tribute. If YOU DO BOTH, you got some pretty amazing prizes. _MAY THE ODDS EVER BE IN YOUR FAVOR!_ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters. Pen Dragon 2012 owns the line "People, people, people and the color yellow". **

_District 7_

Tammi Franco was wearing a dark green dress. She had silver lipstick and long green nails.

"Tammi Franco."

She sat down in the comfy chair.

"Tammi, what do you like about the Capitol?"

She thought for a second. "It's hard to decide. The showers are pretty hard to use though."

Caesar nodded his head in agreement. "Just today, I clicked a button, and it turned out to be pine apple scented shampoo."

The audience laughed. Tammi wasn't as nervous anymore.

"Anyways, what do you miss most about your District?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that one."

Caesar smiled. "What is your best weapon?"

"Knives. I think." She said.

"You think?"

"I could always have a secret talent."

"True, favorite food?"

"Umm…anything but tree bark."

"Yeah, that isn't good. I tried it before, NASTY. Considerable ally?"

"Not sure yet."

"Ooo, better think fast. Love interest?"

"Someone at home. They don't like me back." She frowned.

"Awwe, maybe they'll realize how much they like you now that you are in the Hunger Games." Caesar reassured.

The buzzer went off and Tammi went back to her seat.

"Washington Caliber"

Washington was quite a show for the girls. He was shirtless with the number 7 painted on his chest. He had on black pants and army boots.

"Hello, Washington. Since your cousin, Roan, died in the Hunger Games, what is your thoughts in being in the Hunger Games?"

"Well, I'm not here for nothing. My brother and I both trained our best, I _will_ win. For him, I will win."

"You're pretty confident. You remind me of Roan so much. I remember his interview clearly. But this is your interview. So, Washington, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

He thought for a second. "The weapons." Caesar nodded.

"If you win the Games, what are you going to do with the money?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"What do you think the Hunger Games are going to be like?"

"Well, hard for one. But, I'm betting I'll get through it."

"I heard you're with the Careers. As a District 7 tribute, this is highly unusual. Care to comment?"

"The Careers and I share the same view. Winning the Hunger Games and surviving through the worst."

The buzzer went off and Washington went back to his seat.

_District 8_

(**AN: I'm not doing this District at all because the boy tribute is my Bloodbath tribute and the girl tribute is my friend's Bloodbath tribute.)**

_District 9_

Teff Cross was wearing a jade green dress with a sweetheart neckline. She played with her hair as she sat down in the seat, after her name was called.

"Okay, Teff, what is your favorite part in the Capitol?"

"A lot of people are very nice here." She said.

"What is your take on the competition?"

"They all are pretty good. I don't know how I'm going to make it."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Do you get along with your mentor well?"

"Yes, she is very nice."

Caesar smiled. "Do you think coming from District 9 is helpful?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I know how to get food better then some."

The buzzer went off. She waved and left to her seat.

_District 10_

A man in a white suit, carrying a circular microphone came on stage. Caesar was holding a miniature microphone attached to it.

"Flint Maximilian, what is your dislikes?" Caesar into the microphone.

"People, people, people, and the color yellow!" A low voice answered back.

Caesar nodded his head in agreement. "To bright of a color. What is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"Nothing,"

Caesar chose not to comment. "I heard you bit a fellow tribute before the chariot ride."

"Yeah."

Wren glared at the microphone with burning hatred before rubbing his shoulder.

"Flint, do you think you have an advantage in the Games?"

"Yep."

Caesar had the impression he likes one word answers.

"Okay, what is your least favorite part of the Capitol?"

"The people."

Caesar was extremely glad when the buzzer went off.

_District 11_

Sabarinath was wearing green underwear with green body paint over the rest of her.

Lorcan stared as she sat down.

"Hey Sabarinath, what is your favorite thing about the Capitol?"

She put her hands over her chest and crossed her legs. "Well, not the stylists." She admitted.

"Do you want to tell us how you got your training score?"

She shook her head.

"I heard you allying with District 1's boy, Lorcan Haywood. Care to comment?"

"I'll let it be a surprise." Sabarinath said.

"Ooo, I love good surprises"

"Do you _like_ like anybody here?"

"No, not really."

The buzzer went off and Raul Krash was called up.

He was wearing a brown duster, black pants, and a tank top.

"Raul, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"The large amount of food."

"What would you do with the money if you won?"

"I would buy stuff for my family. Give them everything they ever wanted."

"They don't get much?"

"I have quite a large family for District 11. My father died and I was left with the duty to protect them."

"That must have been hard. So, who are your siblings?"

"Olivia, Caleb, and Georgia."

"How old are they?"

"Olivia is 12, Caleb and Georgia are 8."

The buzzer went off and Raul left to his seat, leaving the audience sad.

_District 12_

Mya was wearing a black dress with lace accents, a pearl necklace, and black heels.

She sat down in the comfy seat as her name was called.

Caesar studied her. "Your sisters both died in the Hunger Games." He stated. "What do _you_ have to say about being in the Games?"

"My sisters and I, are not the same people, Caesar. In fact I plan on winning these games for them."

"You seem confident. You remind me of Kya, she was the tough one. She planned on going home, avenging her sister." He had a glassy look in his eyes. "Rya was different; she was the sweet one, innocent. To young for that year's Games, she was only thirteen, and to small for her age to survive an unsuspecting mutt attack on a freezing cold night. I remember looking at her and thinking 'it would be a miracle for her to survive.'"

Mya looked at Caesar with a new respect in her eye.

"Anyways, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"Nothing really pops out. I guess it's just the place in general." She admitted.

The buzzer went off and Mya sat down in her seat.

Drago was wearing a black jacket with jeans and boots.

"Drago, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

He shrugged.

"Anybody in mind for allies?"

Drago shrugged again. "Nobody worth my attention." 

Caesar just nodded his head, still thinking of the past interviews a bit.

"How did you get your high training score?"

Drago looked at Caesar and rolled his eyes. "I don't think I want to die, so I'll keep that to me."

"What do you think the Games will be like?"

He shrugged.

"No idea?"

Drago just shrugged again.

The buzzer went off and he sat down. Caesar seemed to wake up a bit.

He looked at every single tribute and then turned to the crowd.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" They cheered and jumped as he stood up and put his hands up.

In his head, he was thinking about all of the deaths. The Hunger Games have never seemed so depressing to him before.

The words echoed in his mind.

"_Let the games begin! Let the games begin! Let the games begin!"_

He has said those words 10 times so far for the Hunger Games, how much more times would he have to say them?


	10. The Bloodiest Bath I Ever Took

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 11: The Bloodiest Bath I Ever Took**

**We are here at the Bloodbath! YES! YAY! WOOH! YEAH! MORE YAYING! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**The winners are:**

**First Guess: SecretChamp (Kyra and Cory)**

**Prize: One meal for any chosen moment!**

**Also a rich sponsor too, because SecretChamp named someone that I forgot to write BLOODBATH TRIBUTE on the tribute list. Kyra and Cory get Ms. Wellington, the lovebird sponsor. Do anything romantic, and you get a gift!**

**First Correct Answer: Pen Dragon 2012 (Flint) **

**Prize: Mr. Smitherson, the ultra rich sponsor that loves to spend money on his tributes!**

**You guys got some pretty cool prizes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters.**

_Kyra's POV_

"Ladies and gentleman let the Thirty-fifth Hunger Games begin!"

Sixty seconds. I remember that is how long we're supposed to stand on our metal circles before a loud gong releases us.

55. 50.

To my left lies a large area of tall mountains. They had white, snowy peaks and were very steep. To my right, a large forest. All the trees were filled with green. The smell of saltwater lets me know about the ocean surrounding the entire arena.

45.40.

In the middle of the circle is the gleaming, golden Cornucopia surrounded by supplies needed for our survival including, food, weapons, fire starters, water, and medicine.

35. 30.

The closer the object is to the Cornucopia, the more value it holds. The farther away it is, the less valuable. For example, almost right in front of me was a simple plastic container that would easily break. In the mouth of the Cornucopia was a suit of armor.

25. 20.

If I had the guts, I would get to the center, but I would have to suit for something in the middle. Cory already called going for the center. After that, we would head to the most tree-filled place. That was the forest.

15. 10

Cory stood on the plate diagonal to mine. The Career boy from District 7 was on one side of him and the girl from 12 was on the other. Everybody was wearing the dark green tank tops and the different colored jackets, according to their District. Cory and I had dark blue jackets with the number 4 in green inscribed on the front pocket. The girls had black laced up boots to their knees and the guys got black boots that went a little above their ankles. The pants were a dark blue color.

9

He nodded at me.

8

Next to me was the angelic girl from 10.

7

On the other side was the boy from 2.

6

I focused on the gleaming trident waiting for me by a dark green backpack in the middle of the supplies. That's mine. It's meant for me.

5

I braced myself to run.

4

3

2

1

The gong went off with a bang and I am running towards the trident like my life depended on it. My life does depend on it. Many other tributes were running towards the supplies already too, including Cory.

I passed several supplies that I could come back for later. The only thing in my mind was get the trident and maybe you might just survive.

My hand grips the trident, but so does another person's hand. The red haired kid named, I believe, Phoenix is gripping the upper side of the trident.

For a second, it's like tug-a-war with the trident when I come up with a plan. I push the trident towards him.

He looks down at the three shining silver points piercing his stomach. The red haired boy then falls to the ground, coughing up crimson red blood before going still.

I look at him in disgust; barely even registering I made my first kill so early in the Games. I grabbed the dark green bag and start backing towards the scattered supplies I passed earlier.

All around me, there is fighting. The boy from 1 shoots a golden arrow, and the crazy girl from 5 goes down without a sound. The Career girl from 1 is seen stabbing the boy from 3. I couldn't find Cory in the mess, so I went back to grabbing another backpack.

_Whoosh!_

Gleaming silver went flying by my ear. I throw the backpack over my shoulder and swing around. The girl's name comes to me, Cassia Kingsley. She's clutching knives, getting ready to throw another one. Her brown hair is in two braid pigtails, making her seem more innocent then a girl trying to kill you.

I dodge the second knife easily, but the third I wasn't suspecting. The knife hit my shoulder making me cry out in pain and shock.

I burst out running towards the forest. My arm throbbed annoyingly. I could see Cory waiting by the forest. It was daring to turn your back on an enemy. Cassia didn't fallow me, probably thinking it would be stupid to do so.

I welcome the feeling of the leaves hitting my skin and the sudden darkness that left shadows. Cory steadied me and then eyed the knife in my shoulder with concern and then his dark blue-green eyes grow wide when he sees the silver trident I'm holding. He too is covered in cuts, but nothing serious.

"How-" He begins.

I shake my head and turn back to the knife in my shoulder. It didn't go to deep, but deep enough to make me see dots in my vision.

Cory clutches my hand and looks me in the eye. "This may hurt a lot."

I shut my eyes as I felt a ripping sensation come from my arm. It hurt so much; I let out a loud gasp of pain. I opened my eyes again to see Cory clutching a bloody knife.

"We have to start moving, and then we'll bandage you." I nodded my head; it wasn't smart to stay so near to the Bloodbath for long.

_Cassia's POV_

I stared off where the girl from 4 ran until turning towards the remaining supplies and fighters.

Bodies are scattered among the supplies, including the two from 8 that I killed. Blood is splattered on the once beautiful, green meadow, making it look like somebody painted it with crimson red paint.

From the looks of it, all the Careers are alive and fighting.

I spot Velocity not to far away, scrounging for something in a large group of supplies.

Finally she comes back up, black hair flying. In her hand is a device that looks pretty odd.

I walk over to her, there were no real threats around and if there are, they are all busy fighting somebody else.

"What's that?" I asked as I reached her.

She looks up from the device and smiles, a little scary smile that lets you know she is up to something.

"This, my friend, is our way to win the Games."


	11. The Aftermath of the Bath

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 12: The Aftermath of the Bath**

**In time, you'll see your tribute(s) again, but until then just sit tight.**

**Sorry about dropping off the face of the Earth for a few days, I had a high temperature ranging from 99-102. Everyone knows this is just a filler chapter, right?**

**It is so hard to decide who will die first!**

**QUESTION TIME (For _Imagination Knight_ and _tylee4ever_!): **

**Did I already ask you guys this question, I think I did, along time ago…**

**Can _Mya_ and _Raul_ be a couple? **

**YES? NO? MOST ABSOLUTELY NOT? SURE, WHY NOT?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters!**

_Nectar's POV_

I made my way through the green forest.

All I was able to get was a red backpack and a tiny knife before I made my escape. My height was helpful for getting out of the Bloodbath before the deadlier tributes closed in.

On the good side, I got some helpful supplies. On the bad side, they weren't much.

I left before I could get injuries, so luckily there was no blood.

Eh, I hate blood.

Anyways, the forest never seems to change, all there is are trees, trees, and what a surprise, more trees.

All it did was get darker as you went on, you could be going in a circle and not even notice.

I finally decided to stop to look more closely at my supplies.

Sitting down on a log, I opened the red backpack.

Inside, there was an empty water bottle, a little bit of beef jerky, iodine, and a black blanket.

After looking at everything, I packed back up and started moving. When night falls, the Careers will come out to play, I don't want to be their next target.

_Mya's POV_

I limped through the forest.

At the Bloodbath, I managed to get a sleeping bag, a water bottle filled to the top, bread, and cheese. What they thought we can do with cheese, I'll never know.

Sadly, I tripped in the process of running from the bloodbath, resulting in extreme pain. Who survived the Bloodbath? When I left, there was too much fighting to tell who was on the ground.

I remember the Careers, but that didn't help much. It was when I reached a small cave when I heard the canons.

I count each. 1. 2. And on and on until 8 canons.

Eight of us dead. Eight faces would show up in the sky. Sixteen would be forced to watch.

_Tammi's POV_

I walked through the forest with the occasional look back.

Most of the tributes would stay in the forest for sure. The Careers will simply stay by the Cornucopia for the beginning of the Games. In the mountains, Flint would be waiting to take any hopeless refuge that happened to find their way there.

Staying as far away from the mountains as possible is a priority. With one simply swipe; your life could be over from stumbling across the wrong person.

He wasn't better than me, of course, but it would be hopeless to be stuck in a fight with him. Not that I can't take him. I'm just not stupid enough to go waving a flag and screaming _'Flint, I'm here, come kill me!_'

Another priority of mine is the fact that most tributes will keep their eyes out for the "stronger" tributes. The ones who got nines and up or the Careers, those are the "stronger" ones.

Some would know better, though not many. And when they _unfortunately_ stumble upon another tribute, for example: me, they wouldn't expect the knife in their back. Wouldn't expect the fourteen-year-old girl from 7, who they forgot about until now, the girl who they haven't seen since the Bloodbath, the girl who slipped by unnoticed, would be the killer of themselves. The last thing they would see would be _her_ knife.

No, they wouldn't think of the girl behind the shadows, the one up in the tree tops, looking at her pray, they would think of the big, bad Careers hunting them down.

_Lorcan's POV_

Sabarinath led the way through a dense part of the forest.

We both barely made it out of the Bloodbath alive, and intact.

Earlier, we heard the eight canons that symbolized the deaths from the Bloodbath. They have to wait until after the fighting stops to be sure about the counting of the dead bodies.

I went back to looking at Sabarinath. That was much more of a happier thought.

Her long black hair that reached her waste was pinned behind her ears. The pins were already starting to come out. Her pale skin almost sparkled with sweat in the sunlight. Every once in a while, she looked back at me to see I was still there.

I remembered how hard it was to get her to say to be allies in the Games. I remember it like yesterday.

_It was the last day of training and I was watching Sabarinath try to make a suitable noose._

"_So-" I started._

"_No." She interrupted._

"_How did you-" _

"_It's obvious! We can't be allies Lorcan, are Districts hate each other."_

_The rope instructor smirked at us, watching amused. He was an old man, probably been in Panem before the Dark Days._

"_We're not are Districts."_

"_We represent them."_

"_We're not are Districts."_

_Sabarinath looked down at the ground before looking back at him. _

"_Fine!"_

"_Yes!"_

_"But I have a few rules."_

"_Go on."_

"_First of all, the moment the Games tension rises too much, we break it. The moment we get to five tributes, _we break it_." _

"_Why?"_

"_There can only be one winner Lorcan, not two."_

_I nodded my head in understanding._

"_Second of all, you listen to everything I say! Even if it is the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard. And you have to ask me before anything!"_

_I nodded my head again._

_"Last," She gave out a demon smile "we get rid of the Careers, the moment it comes up."_

_I looked at her._

"_Promise?" Sabarinath asked._

"_Pinky-promise." I stated, holding out my pinky._

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to regret this." But yet she still twirled her pinky around mine and shook, before yanking her hand away._

It seemed so long ago, now that I remembered it fully. Like it was on another side of the world.

On one side was life before the Reaping. On the other, was life after the Reaping. So far I liked the other side better. Life after the Reaping is too harsh.

_Teff's POV_

I hid behind a tree, controlling my breath.

The boy from 11, Raul something-or-another was looking around for the maker of the broken twig.

I didn't mean to do it, it just sort of happened. I felt him stare directly at my tree. I squeezed my eyes shut. Any second now, I was going to found out and killed.

I listened as Raul slowly made his way to my tree, the leaves below his denting and crushing.

He touched the tree and was about to look at my side when something unsettles him.

A twig broke off in the distance, in the opposite direction.

Raul backed up and started making his way back through the forest. I watched him leave and turned back to get scared out of my wits.

"Your welcome." Drago said.

His long, coal black hair that represented his District fell to his shoulders. His blue and green eyes studied me with no emotion.

"You did that?" I whisper asked.

"Who else?"

I rolled my eyes. "We are in a forest of 14 other tributes, Drago."

He nodded and turned his head before walking away. I watched him walk away, not even turning back.

My heart slowed and my thoughts drifted to his actions.

Drago was an interesting boy, as far as I have seen him. Something about him intrigues me.

I shook my head and walked.

It isn't until I'm settled by a cool spring, when the faces start flashing by.

The first is the District 3 boy. He may have been smart, but smartness isn't a factor in the Hunger Games. It only helps if you are smart and tough. So both from 1 and 2 are alive, and so is the girl from 3.

Both from 5 are gone and I feel myself look away from the crazy girl and the quiet boy's faces.

The boy from 6 is gone, while the girl from 6 is somewhere wondering in the same Arena I'm in.

Both from 8 are gone to and so is my counterpart from 9. I'm not surprised; he never was a very good fighter.

The next hurts my heart. The little girl from 10 is seen smiling on the screen, still angelic like in every way.

The anthem plays once more and every thing seems to wash over me.

I am in the Hunger Games and only 1 out of 24, now 16, can win.

The odds are never really in my favor.


	12. Nectar is the Best Medicine

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 13: Nectar is the Best Medicine**

**Oh my gosh, I feel so bad for killing off tributes. It's going to be real hard. Please don't kill me if I kill your tribute off! It's going to have to be done, one way or another. I feel so bad though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters**

_Mya's POV_

It isn't until morning, that I realize something is wrong.

That I realize that it was too easy to get to water. That it was too easy to find food. That it was too easy to get a full backpack.

Something is wrong. I can feel it in my blood. That's when I hear it. A long, bloody murder scream.

I shoot up and grabbed my bag. I have to start moving. That's exactly what I do. I'm walking in the opposite direction of the scream when it happens.

A small girl, with her blonde hair flying, runs past. Fallowing her was an older tribute, who doesn't even notice me as he is chasing his target. I freeze and slow my breathing as they both dart back into the forest.

The air gets colder as I start moving back through the forest. I look up to see why. The mountains are the ones getting closer. I freeze.

Mountains. Why does that make my blood feel cold?

That's when I realize who the older tribute was. It was Flint, the murderer. And the little blonde girl was his next target.

I wonder if I should feel bad for her. But, in my heart, I feel that its better she dies now, rather than I have to kill her later.

_Nectar's POV_

I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!

How could I have gotten so close the tall mountains? First of all, I'm terrified of heights! And second of all, obviously, the more bloody tributes would be waiting to kill in there.

I didn't dare turn my head to see how far Flint is behind me. Branches hit me, but I was to full of adrenaline to feel the pain. My breathing is much to fast for me and I feel like my lungs are going to collapse.

Flint doesn't even seem to be panting. Instead, he's laughing. Laughing!

I keep my eyes focused on what's ahead to see an endless mountain wall. It's a dead end. A dead end that will get me cornered. I stop right in front of the snowy wall and just stare, not registering the fact that my death was sneaking up on me.

I slowly turn around and see Flint, no, Death coming closer.

My life flashes before my eyes.

I see my father when I was younger, laughing with me, weeks before his death. I see my mother smiling at my father and me instead of her usual depressed state now-a-days. I see my best friend, Rosanne with her chocolate brown hair and warm, hard brown eyes, and I stealing something. A train passing by. Me looking at myself in a mirror with my Reaping dress on. The Reaping. My mentor, my stylists, my Interview dress, and finally, I see District 6, my home.

I shut my eyes with a steady breath. Let me show the Capitol that I will accept death like an old friend. I brace myself for the upcoming hit.

_I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home._

_Kyra's POV_

"_BOOM!_"

My eyes shoot up from Cory re-bandaging my arm.

Cory studies my face. I know we're thinking the same thing. This might just have to do with the scream from the mountain area looming in the distance.

Cory finally finished bandaging my arm. We got the bandages, actually, a whole medicine kit yesterday, when he kissed me. We both now know, the more we be a lovey dovey couple, we get more gifts.

It was sickening,

My thoughts stray to the cannon. Who died? How did they die? Were they close by? Something told me I didn't have to worry. Something also told me, that person just saved us from a Gamemaker trap waiting to happen.

_Maybe later today_, the Gamemakers probably thought, _let the Capitol get over the death first._

Cory's expression tells me he is thinking the same thing.

_Azura's POV_

"BOOM!"

The rest of the Careers look up. We had a bad day hunting last night and they were still recovering. Velocity went back to talking.

"What do you say?"

"I don't know." I said nervously.

"It's better to take the bigger players out of the Games first, Azura." Velocity countered.

"So make the mountains and Flint go boom?" Washington asked while making a hand gesture like he showing how big something was.

"Yes. Boom." Velocity copied his hand gesture.

"Boom." Washington repeated, looking at the device in her hand with awe.

"It might take some time, I'm guessing." Cassia said.

Velocity nodded. "Days."

I frowned. We need days to hunt others down.

"I don't know about this." I voiced my worries.

"How `bout I be the one doing it with a rotating guard?"

I thought for a second as they all looked at me. I nodded my head.

They let out a quiet cheer. I looked Velocity in the eyes.

"If you mess this up or you blow the entire arena up…" I left the threat unfinished. She nodded her head in understanding.

The odds just may be in our favor this year.


	13. A Game of Hide and Go Seek

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 14: A Game of Hide and Go Seek**

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters.**

_Raul's POV_

My head shoots up at the sound of the anthem.

The Capitol symbol is slowly replaced with the girl from District 6. Nectar something-or-another is the first after the Bloodbath to go.

After that, I check my traps one more time before falling asleep.

"AHHHHH!"

My eyes snap open and I shoot up with my backpack and knives in hand. I look from one tree to another, but my eyes show me nothing.

My heart starts thumping as an irregular howl was heard in the distance. A howl? People don't howl. But, there is something tugging at the back of my mind and realization crossed me.

Mutts.

I'm climbing the thick tree before I know I am doing. The howling is starting to get closer. The sound was horrible. It was like somebody was dragging their nails on a dusty chalkboard over and over again.

I'm about 12 feet in the air, a hard to believe thing, when they come into view. I'm surprised about how terrified I am of them.

There were about twenty of the creatures. They all had sleek black fur and seem to know how to run really fast. Their eyes glistened intelligently and their ears slanted back as if they could hear a whisper from a mile away. Their snouts were long and fangs hanged out of their open mouths.

So these mutts were supposed to promote fear? I backed up into the leafy green. Something told me, if they see me, they'll find a way to kill me.

The mutts sniffed their surrounding area, before leaving. The left like they had passed an inspection, but they also left my heart beating like a hammer.

_Teff's POV_

My breath quickened as their black eyes glanced over my hiding spot.

The mutts growled as another scent filled their noises.

Who could be so stupid to light a fire when they know that a predator is on the loose?

Who could be so stupid to pretty much scream "I'M HERE! COME KILL ME!"?

The mutts quickly hurried on. Everything seemed to be waiting. Waiting for something.

"They're gone." A voice whispered in my ear, making me jump a foot in the air.

I swung around to see Drago, once again.

"Quit doing that!" I whisper yelled.

He shrugged and was starting to back away from the bush when I gripped his wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked.

Drago smirked and yanked his hand out of mine. "Nowhere a little girl like you would want to go." He was starting to back away.

One part of me wanted to let him go. Another was intrigued by the boy from 12.

"You saved my life twice." I observed, squinting. He looked at me.

"Yeah." Drago said. Something told me the boy from 12 was just as intrigued of me as I am of him.

"Well, why?" I asked.

Drago shrugged and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away!"

He froze and studied me. "Well? What do you want?"

"Allies. I want to be allies." I stated, making up my mind.

"And what makes me think I want to be allies with you?" Drago asked.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I asked. He considered me.

"Allies?" I asked.

"Allies." He said.

_Cassia's POV_

Velocity kept feeling the rocky mountain surface and muttering stuff under her breath.

Out of all people to guard her, they choose me. Me! I could be helping them come up with a plan, but no, I have to guard Velocity.

For the last thirty minutes, she's just running her hand around the mountain wall.

"AHA!" She yelled, making me jump.

"Right here."

A large dent in the surface is what she pointed at.

Velocity then took out the device and unraveled the wire. She put the device in the dent and began working with the wires.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"Positive."

"Hundred percent sure?"

"Positive."

"Hundred-thousand percent sure?" 

"YES, I AM SURE!"

"Okay."

She began doing the process again. It seemed complicated as she worked on the wires; it looked like it would take days to do.

I can't wait until somebody else gets to guard.

_Kyra's POV_

Cory and I make our way around the river, collecting fish from my trident as we go.

My arm is getting better, but my throat is getting sore as we wait for the iodine from the medicine kit to start purifying our first bottle of water (the bottle came from the backpack I chose).

I was getting fish because we were starting to get hungry, and if we don't get food now, we'll never get any.

The thing that sucks the most is the fact that we are good at catching seafood. To survive in an arena like this, you'd want to be a good hunter. Seafood won't last to long while traveling.

Cory pecks me on the cheek when I catch up to thirteen fish. Shortly after, a silver parachute comes down.

I quickly unravel it, wondering what we would need at a time like this.

It's a loaf of bread. The bread smelt like home. It reminded me of the times my mom would take me to the bread shop, when I was younger. She would bring me up to the displays, to show me all different kind of breads. My mother then would buy it and take it home after my begging. I'd help her cut it into nice pieces and then we'd have oysters and bread for dinner, a special treat.

I smiled and showed Cory. He smiled too.

It could be a real feast, the water, bread, and fish. Well at least, for the Hunger Games.

The bread is warm as we take a quarter of the loaf. We each take turns sipping from the bottle of water. The fish aren't the best, since we had to set a short fire to fry them. The coals keep on smoking and smelling of fire, even after it is out.

I freeze when I hear the noise. Howling. Cory and I meet eyes.

Next thing I know, I'm throwing stuff into the bags. The fish are left though.

We burst out sprinting after everything is in our bags, just as sleek, black creatures break through the trees.

Mutts.


	14. Ashes, Ashes

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 15: Ashes, Ashes**

**I have but one request/thing to say, don't kill me for killing your tribute(s)! **

**P.S: So far, I only have the Final 8 tributes in my head. I have no idea who the winner is; my mind keeps bouncing between the tributes saying things like "It would be so dramatic to write her POV after she won!" "She might be fun to write if I go with my idea for the sequel, I might or might not write." "He would seem most likely to win in the Hunger Games." "It would be really cool to see the two Careers clash after making friends!" So yeah, in conclusion the winner is not final yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or most of the characters.**

_Kyra's POV_

Running.

If you asked me hours later what was going through my head, I'd tell you running. Fast.

I've never had to run so fast before, but I could do it. Cory was a few feet ahead of me. He had an advantage with his height.

The mutts seemed different after we started running. I know they could have killed us if they wanted to, they could have outrun us if they wanted to. But their not, and that confuses me.

If you'd ask me about my decision hours later, I would tell you I regret it with every ounce of my heart. But, you can't go back in the time. Let me rephrase that, the Capitol haven't found out how to do that yet.

My breathing was not normal and my heart felt like it could come out of my chest. Sweat fell down my head in small drops.

I felt warm, really, really warm.

The mutts still jogged behind us. Then it hit me. They didn't seem to want to kill. Just to push. Into a trap. Where another tribute is.

I feel stupid for not seeing the signs earlier in my journey to escape, but me, being me, decided to ignore them.

My step began to become lazy and disoriented. My arms swung heavily at my sides.

The mutts have to stop somewhere. But where?

The answer is to a little clearing. They didn't join us, but we heard the howling and them running away. Their mission was accomplished.

Leaves littered the ground and trees cast shadows everywhere. I clutched my trident while Cory readied his knife.

I felt an odd tingly sensation. Somebody was watching us.

Nothing seemed wrong though. The birds still sang. The trees still whistled in the wind. Even the animals scurried across the ground.

Cory observed the area, his eyes wide when he saw something behind me.

"KYRA!"

I swing around, readying my trident. A clash of sparks came from the knife and trident clashing.

The newcomer was about a foot tinier then me, but that didn't mean she wasn't deadly. She had red hair in a high pony tail and she had dark skin. Her eyes, green, glistened deadly. From the dark brown jacket, I knew this must be the girl tribute from 7.

Bloodlust filled her eyes as she swung again. I stumbled while bring my trident up defensively. Sparks once again glitter off the shiny objects.

I swing my trident and she stumbles backwards.

Cory, being a bit protective, pulls me backwards and readies his knife. The girl stands up, growling at him, getting in a fighting position.

I stare, scared for Cory and angry at the girl for getting ready to kill him.

Everything seems to be waiting as they both study each other. The birds have stopped singing and the wind seems to have stopped whistling.

They both swing at the same time. The girl ducks as Cory's knife moves like lightning, over her head. He also ducks as she comes back up, knife swinging over his head.

I can see the adrenaline in their faces as they continue the fight.

When he comes back up, he swings for her chest, but she tries to grab his arm and he has to pull away fast.

The girl does a half-twirl, swinging the knife over his head again. Cory jumps to the floor.

The girl seems agitated as her name comes to my mind, Tammi. The girl who got an 8 for her training score.

Cory backs up as her face seems in shock at him still alive. Tammi once again swings for his head, but he ducks, once again. He tries the same move of swinging at her chest, but she kicks him in the stomach.

A gasp escapes both of our lips as he flies backwards. I felt useless not helping, but I knew Cory would forgive me. This is his fight and his fight alone.

He jumps back up and grabs both of her arms, surprising Tammi. They try to push each other but it doesn't seem to work.

Cory, surprising even me, head-butts her shoulder, making her head fly back and her stumble backwards.

Blood pours like a river from her nose as she steadies herself. Cory surveys the damage he has done.

She wipes her nose and stares in shock at the crimson red stuff covering her dirty hand and glares at him.

Tammi swings her knife over his head, but he ducks and comes back up, getting her back with a clean swipe.

She gasps in pain and doesn't have time to move as Cory punches her in the face, forgetting about his knife that has clattered to the floor.

Her head flies back again, but this time she comes up back up. Her knife has clattered to the floor, but she punches him in the nose.

Cory stumbles backwards while Tammi kicks him in the shoulder, with a high swing.

She then punches him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor. Tammi climbs onto his injured body and straddles him.

I should help him, but my body feels paralyzed in shock. I can't move. I can't do anything.

Tammi grabs her knife again. I realized she planned this. The knife being near when Cory fell was well planned.

Cory watches as she brings up the knife and swings it downwards. I have no time raise my trident when the knife impales in his chest.


	15. We All Fall Down

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 15: We All Fall Down**

**For inspiration in this chapter, I'd like to say thank you to these songs:**

**Illuminated by Hurts (The very beginning)**

**No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machines (Cory and Kyra's talk)**

**Losing Your Memory-I don't know who sings this- (Cory's POV)**

**The cover version of Mad World sung by Ida Long (Tammi's POV)**

**^^^^^More emotional reading with song playing for Tammi's POV^^^^^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters. The quotes all go to their respected owners. **

_Kyra's POV_

"_Death's in the goodbye"_

_-Anne Sexton_

Tammi is dead even before she can get off Cory's body.

I kick her to the side before dropping on my knees next to Cory. His face is pale and he smiles at me weakly.

"Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

Tears cascaded down my cheek like a waterfall as I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah."

I didn't know what to say. All my words went with the trident in Tammi's back. He rubs my hand as I look down at him.

"You'll win the Hunger Games, Kyra. You will." He finally says.

I look away from his eyes.

"Promise me…you'll at least try." He mumbled.

"I promise." I look down and meet his blue green eyes.

He smiles at me. "I love you Kyra."

"I love you too Cory." He looks away from me and looks up at the sky.

_Cory's POV_

"_A man who won't die for something is not fit to live"_

_ -Martin Luther King Jr._

I look at the sky, dazed.

Its blue, a promising blue.

My heart beat is slowing; everything seems to be slowly fading away. But yet I keep my eyes on the sky and at least in the corner of my eye is Kyra.

Kyra is so beautiful, as always. She looks at me with watery eyes. _Wake up sweet little Kyra,_ I think, _this is the Hunger Games. Only one can win._

My mind travels to other thoughts about people watching this right now. One way or another, they will have to see my death.

My mom will be crying, I know she will. The neighbors will send her gifts or comfort her to get her through though. My father will understand, he knows love. My brother will be in shock, probably confused about what he is feeling.

I smile, let the Capitol see I accept my death.

Death. It is just another door to explore, just another path to fallow. And fallow it, I will.

I look at Kyra's watery sea green eyes one more time. It reminds me of home. I will see her again. Not now, but sooner or rather later.

All I'm waiting for

Is

A

Little

"BOOM!"

_Tammi's POV_

"_Death is the last enemy; once we've got past that, I think everything will be alright."_

_ -Alice Thomas Ellis_

It's funny how mad the world really is.

Murder isn't hard. The trident doesn't hurt. The dirt feels welcoming. I feel almost happy to have my life end.

I turn to my side as the couple keeps talking behind me.

I smile. "Happy, Kellzi? You don't have competition anymore." My voice is a whisper and cracks, but I know the cameras will pick it up. They'll have to show it.

I wonder if my father and sister are watching with sorrow. Probably not. But there is always a possibility.

I wonder what Ulrick is thinking. I know he doesn't love me, but I wonder if this changes anything. Corsica is probably crying and leaning for comfort with her boyfriend, Jacobson.

District 4's voices finally cease. A cannon fires, signaling the ending of the boy's life.

More thoughts fill my mind. No more chasing after my sister. No more laughing with Ulrick and Corsica. No more competition.

No more competition. No….

That's a lie.

After all, the last competition is death.

Death, huh? The world does seem blurry and my breathing is hitched. The blood is cold and heavy on my back.

The girl's sobbing is the only thing breaking the silence. I hear as she approaches, twigs cracking under her foot.

I hear as she leans down, but doesn't get the trident. Instead, she leans down by my ear.

"It's okay. You can sleep now. Nothing can stop you."

The words are distant and cracked. Almost like the wind, but my ears catch it.

_Nothing can stop you. _

The words echo in my ears. Kellzi can't stop me. My father can't stop me. I already said goodbye to Ulrick and Corsica a long time ago. They can't stop me. District 7 can't stop me. The Capitol can't stop me. The Hunger Games can't stop me.

Mad. It's hard to define, but I can give it a try.

A broken hearted lover can feel sympathy for her lover's killer. I'm not mad at Kellzi after all she has ever done to me. The Hunger Games. Love.

I close my eyes.

It's funny how mad the world really is.

"BOOM!"


	16. Take a Flint!

**The White Rose **

**Chapter 17: Take a Flint!**

**IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ!):**

**If you want see what the cover(s) would like, the picture is on my profile (which I have updated to info about my stories and possible upcoming projects).**

**Okay, if your tribute is either alive or dead, PM or review in a picture/name of person of what you think they'd look like. Whether an actor/actress, model, or a link to a random picture of a person on google/bing or any other website that shares pictures, send them in. But they have to match your character's descriptions! If you don't give me a picture, I'll just come up with somebody who looks like them. Also what is your tribute's favorite color?**

**I have my bloodbath tributes as an example of the finished pictures on my profile. **

_Azura's POV_

Velocity smiled at me and Washington tapped his foot impatiently behind her.

"We did it."

I'm surprised how short of time it took. Just two days and the mountains are ready to explode.

"Great, how do we explode it?"

Velocity smile turns into a straight face in a second. "Well we have to get close enough to set the timer. The only way to do that is have guards surrounding me as I set it. It might take a while."

I glare at her. "Why couldn't you do that while you were up there?"

"We heard Flint" Washington chimed in.

Cassia, who was cleaning her nails with a knife, looked at Washington. "So we are going up there when Flint could kill us easily."

"He can't kill us easily." I snap. "We're the Careers."

Pierce finally looked up from sorting the supplies. "Are we going or what?"

"We're going."

It takes four hours to get to the location. The black mountains are dangerously bumpy and hard to climb. Their snowy white peaks float in the distant sky. Somewhere, a murderer is on this mountain.

We finally manage to get to a little dent that had barely noticeable wires coming from it.

"His base camp is a little north from here." Velocity said, crouching low next to the wires. I started to give out orders.

"Washington, you're closest to Velocity." He nodded and went a few feet away from her, axe ready.

"Cassia, you're by that opening." I pointed to a clearing and she went over to it, knife ready.

"Pierce, you're in the opposite area." I pointed to a rocky area. He walked over to it, positioning his sword for a fight.

I took the front.

I realize something is wrong, fifteen minutes later.

Velocity calls out through the chilling wind. "I'm going to set it for two hours; it doesn't take as long to get down as up."

I nod my head in her direction. She turns back to the device.

Though the air is whistling, everything is too silent. The birds aren't singing anymore. I freeze as I look over at everybody's station.

Cassia is eying the surroundings like she realized something wasn't right too.

Washington is staring straight ahead.

Pierce is looking from right to left, as if looking for something.

That's when Cassia screams. The axe comes out of nowhere and she barely misses it as it sores into the wall over her head.

I ready my knife as Flint bursts in the clearing. Washington is the closest near him.

He swings his axe and Flint blocks it with a sword. The sparks glisten to the ground. I notice Velocity just keeps working like nothing is happening.

Pierce is making his way slowly over to Cassia and I throw my knife. Flint jumps out of the way and it barely misses Washington as he gives out a startled cry.

Flint turns away from him and looks at his new target. Me.

He runs forward and swings his sword as I lung with my knife. The butt of his sword hits me in the cheek and disgusting blood fills my mouth. My knife gives a tiny cut on his arm. He doesn't even look or cringe.

I growl and lung for his hand, but Flint jumps out of the way. I hit to the floor when his sword travels over my head.

I watch as Flint swings around a dodges Washington's blow. Washington stumbles backwards as Pierce jumps up.

Flint dodges both Pierce and Washington's strikes without a thought. He seems to know when their next move is coming. Cassia decided to join in the fight.

I crawl my way over to Velocity, who is working with fluency.

"How much longer?"

"Ten minutes."

"We don't have ten seconds."

"Okay, Azura, I trust you to do what I exactly say."

I nod my head.

"You see that red button." She points at a tiny red button to the side.

"Yes."

"Push it. Then type in 2,0,0. After that, push the green button under the red one. That's all you have to do. I was trying to add some safety precautions, but just go ahead and do that."

She runs off and I'm left alone. I fallow her instructions as I hear Cassia cry in pain. _Don't look back_, I think, _don't look back._ The red button is easy to push and the screen lights up with blinking spaces.

I chose the numbers 2, 0, 0 and click the green button.

"Twenty minutes." It says. I freeze. Twenty minutes? I clicked the right numbers. Then I see the screen, when I clicked the zero, it must have messed up, than making it 00:20:00 instead of 2:00:00.

I slowly stand up and turn around. Velocity swings at Flint with her knife violently.

"Velocity!" I yell as she ducks at his swing. She looks at me in the corner of her eye. "We have only twenty minutes! We have to get out of here!"

Velocity nods in understanding before Washington grabbed Flint's attention again. I watched as she ran pass me and to the machine, sliding on her knees. It must of hurt, but she didn't complain.

Before I join, I observe to get my mind off the impending doom of being exploded into millions of Azura pieces.

Cassia is nowhere to be seen, but judging by the blood trail, she rolled to the mountain ledge below. Pierce is fighting with renewed force. Washington and him fight with vigilance.

I run in with a swipe of knife. He dodges easily. Flint starts stepping backwards as we strike after strike. He was backed up against the wall when it happened.

I felt the air go out of my lungs as I landed feet away from the group. I grabbed at where he kicked me. My vision had dots.

Pierce was swung backwards too and he falls where Cassia did.

Washington gets pushed at Flint's feet. I watch with horror as Flint races his sword, bloodlust in his eyes.

"WASHINGTON!"

She comes out of nowhere.

One second she's one side of the mountain and next, Velocity is taking an axe to the chest. Washington stares in surprise as Velocity falls to the ground as Flint shakes her from his axe, now covered with crimson blood.

Velocity's chest is exactly the same, and her eyes stare unseeingly up at the sky.

"BOOM!"

I jump in surprise, before I realize it was just Vel-, _her_ cannon.

Flint raises his axe, but Washington blocks it with his own axe. They keep fighting, when Washington swings his axe into the stone. Flint sickly smiles at him and glances at the bomb. He runs off into the opposite direction, fast.

Washington drops next to Velocity and lets out a sob.

"C'mon, Washington, we've got to go."

"I'm not leaving her." Washington said, looking down at Velocity.

"You have to, or you'll die to!" My voice cracks and I realize I'm pleading to him.

"Go." I'm about to protest when I know its no good.

I nod my head and stand up shakily. I burst out running toward where Pierce and Cassia fell. Tears cascade down my face.

They both look up in surprise when I call their name and jump down to them.

"We've got to go." It becomes a chant as we're racing off.

Ledge after ledge, we run. We keep running, barely any oxygen left in our lungs. Our breathing sounds like we just died and came back to life. It's when we can't run anymore when I know our cause is hopeless.

"I love you, Pierce." Cassia finally says, clutching her bleeding side.

"I love you too, Cassia." I turn my head as they kiss.

I look up into the sky, wishing to see Rosalyn and Grant again, even if it's the last time. I beg for their comforting hands around me. Tears still wetly go down my face.

Suddenly the mountain shakes, rocks start falling, and the whole world seemed to give away.

I have the sensation of dirt when everything goes black.


	17. And You Just Realize This?

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 18: And You Just Realize This?**

**Its winter (I wouldn't call it winter in my state, more like colder than fall) break for me! So expect more chapters. Also, guys please listen "READ THE LAST CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!" Thank you, so far I have got 3 pictures/names from you guys (and another whose link won't load so I can't see the picture yet) also, can you pick up the clue of District 4's pictures? Review what you think is so different about District 4's pictures/actor and actress. **

**This is just a filler chapter, pretty much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the characters. **

_Mya's POV_

I freeze as the ground starts rumbling beneath my feet.

After grabbing a tree to hold, I take a look at my surroundings. The trees seem to be shaking too. I look up above the trees. The sky is clear in one area but when I turn my head to look at the mountains, I see the problem.

Smoke came from where the mountains are as pieces fell down. The entire range was falling apart bit by bit. I jumped about a foot in the air when a loud BOOM sounded. I turned my head and gasped in surprise.

Meters away, a crater filled with a snowy mountain piece rested. I studied it for one second. The only sound that registered in my ears was the sound of my heavy breathing and my heart beat pounding.

I burst out running in the opposite direction. The ground continued shaking quietly, but it seemed to calm down when the first piece of mountain fell. BOOM! Where I just left lay a mountain piece that could cover my house back in District 12.

I stop mid-run when a shadow appears over head. BOOM! The mountain rubble skids to a stop. I turn and keep running. There is no way to outrun it, but I could try.

I'm running when I run into something hard. We both collapse to the ground.

I grab my knife to protect me when the boy stands up. His dark brown hair seems familiar and his brown eyes study me. He has dark skin that comes from working outside a lot.

We both study each other when a silent agreement comes. The only way to survive now would be together, after all. One person working alone won't survive when Flint is forced to be in the forest. He'll hunt day and night.

"Allies?" He asked and stretches his hand out. You don't have to know names to survive the Hunger Games.

"Allies." I confirm and take his hand.

_Teff's POV _**(this was just to give a checkup on two people we haven't seen in a long time)**

I scream when our camp almost gets covered by steaming rubble.

Drago can pack quickly enough, but I freak out at the sight of the exploding mountain.

Everything is together and we're running when where we used to be got covered by a piece of rubble that could cover District 9 completely.

Me, being me, I screamed and dragged Drago to run faster. He didn't complain.

The air get's increasingly hotter as we run; the Gamemakers weren't helping us this time.

Every time a shadow goes over our heads, I run faster. Drago has to sprint to keep up with me.

I've never been so happy when we hit the section the rubble couldn't reach anymore.

_Sabarinath's POV_

Lorcan and I run from the burning rubble. Maybe we should've known better to stay so close to the mountains.

We run like we've never run before. Lorcan is close behind me and we're already panting. The Gamemakers seem to have turned up the heat.

Right now, they're probably looking at the screen, confused on how the Careers, who Lorcan and her spied going up the mountain a distance away, could cause such damage with _their_ own device that wasn't suppose to blow up half the arena.

Anyways, we're running like crazy and we can't stop in fear of being smashed like a bug from the flying rubble.

Every shadow overhead brings a new shot of fear. Even the creatures, both mutts and real, are racing with us to get to safety. The trees keep looking the same, but nobody, not even the Gamemakers, know where the line of shooting ends. This isn't a Hunger Games trap after all; this is an accident trap that wasn't supposed to exist.

We keep running, I feel the cuts of similar trees. The loud rubble falling starts to get distant. Lorcan and I slow to a jog when we keep running through the trees and weird plants. I jump over a log, fallowed by him. Lorcan goes ahead as I fallow closely behind.

I about bump into Lorcan when he stops through the trees. No, there are no trees. I can feel sand beneath my toes.

I freeze at the sight in front of me. Water, miles of water. But that isn't it. Earlier in the Games, Lorcan and I came to the hint of the salty smell from an ocean, even though we were in a forest. We thought that meant an ocean surrounded the arena.

We were wrong.

Off in the distance, through the fog, I could see land filled with trees.

The ocean didn't surround the arena, the arena surrounded the ocean.


	18. The Faces Painted in the Sky

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 19: The Faces Painted in the Sky**

**I have got the rest of the story planned in my head (even the victor finally), just need to write it out now. I'm hoping to be done before the end of Winter Break~January 10th~ (hopefully my procrastinating won't destroy my plans) and then I'm going to start 'The Other Side of the Glass' the same day it ends (because it's a submit-a- tribute/mentor story too, just the tributes aren't the main characters, the victor is)**

**P.S: READ TAKE A FLINT'S AUTHOR NOTE AND SEND YOUR NAMES/PICTURES IN! Deadline: January 9th **

**P.S.S: This chapter is very depressing. And I came up with that song on the top of my head. Don't make fun of it, I'm a story writer, not a song writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or most of the characters.**

_Kyra's POV_

I stumble through the woods with an empty filling inside.

I don't even know where I'm going and I'm probably making the most noise out in the forest, but it doesn't matter. Nobody will go after me, I know they won't. There aren't any people in the forest to go after me after all.

They all branched out during the mountain explosion. Every once in a while, I'll a pass a piece of steaming rubble, but otherwise I'm safe.

Numbness has spread over me for a while. Every thing kept flashing before my eyes. In the morning, there's Tammi and _Cory. _Then there are their deaths. In mid-afternoon, the explosion happens. I remember running, but the rest is just a blur. I already wrapped my bloody leg.

Cory is what mostly takes up my mind. Cory's eyes. Cory's hair. Cory's voice. But, eventually, the pain of his loss is too much to handle and I'm stuck with this numbness.

I wonder what his parents are thinking, what do they think of me? I sat there and watched him die. I could've stopped it.

Finally, I sit down under the shade of a large willow tree. No tears come, I already cried for him. I play with the colorful flowers that might as well be weeds.

I look up at the long, thin branches of the large willow tree. The leaves look tears, falling from nature.

A song comes into my head. It's something my mother used to sing when I was young. Back then, I thought it was a beautiful song. It was sung with a pure, high voice. The tune was fast and musical. Now I realize what the lyrics mean. It must have come from a from a tribute in the early Hunger Games or a person who was in the Dark Days, because there is no way somebody from modern times would dare come up with this song. In my head, the song played in full blast.

_Underneath the Weeping Willow,_

_Far away,_

_A mockingjay sat in its branches one day,_

_And so it sang,_

"_The Capitol has took charge,_

_Man the boundaries,_

_Keep up your guard,_

_One alone is not enough,_

_We need 12 together,"_

_But poor little mockingjay was to late,_

_The Capitol came up with the Hunger Games,_

_So underneath the Weeping Willow,_

_Far away,_

_A mockingjay sat in its branches one day,_

_And so it sang,_

_"They pick names of twenty four,_

_They might take yours,_

_One victor,_

_One arena,_

_So now what do we say?_

_They whisper every day,_

'_Twenty-three's blood shed,_

_Twenty-three marked dead,_

_Six gone in the first day,_

_Eighteen with murder on her shoulders,_

_Seventeen with mutts on his trail,_

_Sixteen will prevail,_

_Fifteen in a trap,_

_Fourteen won't last,_

_Thirteen bled to his death,_

_Twelve left!'"_

_So underneath the Weeping Willow,_

_Far away,_

_A mockingjay sat in its branches one day,_

_And so it sang,_

"_Underneath the Weeping Willow,_

_Far away,_

_I sat in its branches one day"_

My thoughts are interrupted by the Capitol's anthem and the symbol in the sky. I tilt my head and look up.

The first face to appear is surprising. One of the Careers, the one from District 3, is the first to appear with her smiling face.

Next is Cory, so I turn my head away and hope it changes soon.

Next is another Career, this time the boy from 7. Tammi quickly fallows up. That's a first, two from the same District, after the Bloodbath, gone the same day.

So thirteen dead and including me, 11 left. Wow, these Hunger Games are going by slow. I start to ponder the other tributes.

There are the remaining Careers with District 1's girl tribute, Azura. Then there is Cassia, the knife thrower, and her partner, Pierce.

Then there is the District 1 boy, Lor? Larry? Whatever his name is and his ally, the girl from 11.

There is Flint, the mass murderer and who am I forgetting.

Oh yeah, the boy from 11 and both from 12. Probably a first for their tributes to be so far in the Hunger Games. Also, there should be the girl from 9. And then me.

I wonder who got injured during the explosion. Tomorrow, the Hunger Games will be back to its old self, I know it will. So, why don't I be prepared? I grab my trident and began to clean it.

I have new priorities.

After all, it's the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed.


	19. A Lot Can Happen in Three Days

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 20: A Lot Can Happen in Three Days**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been playing/using my Christmas gifts (a.k.a my sister keeps stealing my computer to play my new Sims 3 Pets Game)**

**Inspiration:**

**Blood by My Chemical Romance (Flint's Personality-come on guys, if you listen to the lyrics, it could be his theme song)**

**P.S. THIS ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER EVER (NOT AT ALL)**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get the rights to the Hunger Games for Christmas, so therefore I do not own the Hunger Games**

_Mya's POV_

It's been three days. Three days since the explosion. Three days since Raul and I became allies.

Everything was abnormally normal. The Gamemakers seem too preoccupied to send any doomsday traps. Their traps must be dug deep under the rubble. The animals are just barely settling back in to the forest. Other tributes must be traveling too, but they must either be to hurt to fight or to confused to do anything but wonder what happened.

I was confused. At first, I was really confused. Raul helped me understand though. Raul with his brown hair, Raul with his dark skin, Raul with his brown eyes. At first, we weren't talking to each other, but eventually I got to know a bit more about him.

His father went missing when he was ten. He got a job when he was only thirteen after his mother got deathly ill. Then, later he was forced to work in the orchards of District 11. The beautiful, colorful orchards that seemed almost painted against the blue sky.

He was smart too. He set traps before we allied, but they were all covered by the flying rubble.

The rubble? What happened to the rubble? Good question, it just sits around the arena. After the Games, Capitol people will be pointing at it, as they visit the former arena, and screaming "That's the rubble from that amazingly, awesome explosion!" in their Capitol voices.

Eh, I hate the Capitol.

Now, I was watching Raul make a noose. I eyed it carefully, not able to perfect it back in the Training Center.

Before I know it, the words come out of my mouth. "Can you teach me how to make a noose?" My hand flies to my mouth as he looks up at me.

Raul is quiet for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes, I can."

For the next hour, he's helping me make a perfect noose.

CRACK! We both freeze in our laughing at my failure noose and look up. I open my mouth, but Raul I notice Raul pointing in front of us. I turn my head to a sinister, smiling face.

Raul flies up with his knife in hand, as I do the same.

Flint tilts his head a bit and laughs. "Blood."

With that one word, he swings his sword. I barely perform a roll out of the way.

He growls as he brings the sword and flings it out of the ground.

Raul swings at him with his knife, but is quickly pushed backwards and knocked unconsciously by a tree. I screech in defiance. I couldn't believe he would do such a thing! How dare he?

Flint stumbles backwards as I keep swinging my knife, fast, at him. He finally swings his sword in and my knife goes flying into the closest tree. I look at the knife to him, as he does the same. Flint raises an eyebrow and gives me another sinister smile.

I brace for the shiny sword to cut off my head, when I hear a gasp. Raul smiles at me with bloody teeth before falling off Flint's sword.

"BOOM!"

Flint and I both stare at Raul in surprise. I felt dread. I mean, he couldn't be dead! He just can't be dead. But yet there he is, bloody and his cannon echoing through the Arena.

I flinch when Flint picks me up with his large hand against my thin neck. His hands are cold and wet. I cough at the sudden stop of air. I find myself trying to find air, but there is a large pressure on my neck. I try to cough for air.

My lungs beg me to breathe, but I can't find air to breathe. I look into Flint's murderous eyes and don't even blink. I just look at him with hard, cold eyes. I can feel my heart slowing down as my cough attacks become more frequent.

Everything seems blurry and distant, like on another plant. I don't loose his gaze. I finally croak something barely audible. "You lose." 

And with those words, the world seems to fade away in one last, loud cough. It seems to fade away where my sisters and Raul and even my dad are waiting for me. Somewhere in a nice, calm place where I can be myself. Where nobody dies, never to leave you alone. Somewhere far away.

"BOOM!"


	20. Is That a Bad Thing?

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 21: "Is That a Bad Thing?" **

**Ninety-nine reviews! Now, if we get to 100, I'll post two chapters in the same day! **

**WARNING: This chapter is a bit more about bonding and is really fluffy. It's so fluffy (at least, for me, it is) that it's like somebody took all the bunnies and puppies in the world and stuffed them into one chapter of an innocent Fanfiction story. **

**Okay, here is the list of the ones who are living:**

**Azura (Status: Injured)**

**Cassia (Status: Injured)**

**Pierce (Status: Injured)**

**Sabarinath (Status: Well-fed and good living)**

**Lorcan (Status: Well-fed and good living)**

**Kyra (Status: Depressed and Feeling Revengy)**

**Drago (Status: Okay)**

**Teff (Status: Okay)**

**Flint (Status: Alive)**

_Sabarinath's POV_

"Okay, Sab, now what do you say about the beach?" Lorcan popped an oyster out of it's shell and added it to the ever growing pile.

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, it's Sabarinath, not Sab. Second of all, the beach is still to…sandy."

He looked up. "Sandy? Beaches are sandy!"

"How would you know? You're not from District 4. Did you sneak away when you were young?" I made sure it sounded like a joke; the Capitol is serious about this kind of stuff.

"Whatever, Saber Tooth." Lorcan went back to the oysters.

"It's Sabarinath!" I snapped.

"Saberin-n-n-" He tried to say.

"Sab-ar-in-ath" I corrected him, sounding each syllable.

"Sabarin-n-n-n"

"You are hopeless!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Yeah," Lorcan smirked. "I'm so hopeless, Sabarinath."

"EUGHHH! You little…" I punched his arm.

We fell back into a silent stillness; it seemed to happen a lot around us. I mean we are the odd allies, the boy from 1 and the girl from 11. Who would've thought a Career District and a lower District would pair up. But now, both Districts have to cheer us on _together._

I studied the odd boy from District 1. He intrigued me. He's so Careery (using his word choice), but yet he choice me, of all tributes, to ally. It's odd. The question got me thinking so much, I said it loud.

"Why did you ally me?"

Lorcan looked up at me. Then, he turned to the ocean and looked at it like it might have the answer.

"Well?"

"You're…different."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Lorcan looked at me with his blue eyes glowing. "You're different in a good way." 

I found myself not being able to look away from his powerful gaze. "How?"

"You don't gawk at me like other girls or flirt with me. You just be you and not somebody else. You don't giggle or squeak. You remain strong, even when there is sadness in your eyes. You inspire others. You're just different."

I blushed, not sure how to take that. Nobody has ever said anything that nice before.

"Well, you're different too." I start.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, you're just different."

"How?"

"You look like a pretty boy, but you can be really nice. When you try to flirt with me, it's not like your doing it seriously. You are from a Career District, but yet you chose a measly little girl from District 11 like me as your ally."

Lorcan blushed. "Puh-lease, if you're measly, then I'm so weak, I'd die without trying."

"Well, don't do that." I said.

"I'll try not too."

Before I know it, I'm kissing Lorcan Haywood. I've never dreamed about kissing a boy so soon, especially not in the Hunger Games. But here I was, in the Hunger Games, kissing a boy on a beach. The Capitol must be gawking at the screen after an eventful spit take of their fancy Capitol drinks.

It felt like warm and my heart had a fluttery feeling. Why was I feeling like this? Why wasn't I pulling away? Both of us can't win! One of us is going to have to die!

I was so confused, I finally pulled away and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I-I'm going to-"

I was interrupted by a huge BANG! We both shot up and stared at the silver parachute on the beach floor.

"A gift?" Lorcan asked.

I kneeled down and opened it. Inside was a warm, toasty loaf of District 11 bread. Seeds filled it and my mouth watered just looking at the tasty warm.

"Bread from home." I whispered. Lorcan approached and put a hand around my shoulders. Usually, I would've shaken him off, but this wasn't usual at all. "I want to go home, Lorcan."

"How `bout when you eat your bread, you close your eyes? It'll feel just like home."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And with those two words we ate our bread and waited for our oysters and water to be ready.

Even if we our in the Hunger Games, we might as will live the best of it.


	21. They're Gonna Eat You Alive

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 22: They're Gonna Eat You Alive **

**I feel like such an idiot, we are at ninety-five reviews, not ninety-nine. **

**Inspiration:**

**Help I'm Alive by Metric (The Remix/Dupstep by STYTEDUBZIFY) **

**Here is the list again (I'm going to post/update it every chapter from now on)**

**Azura (Status: Feeling Bitter and Revengy)**

**Cassia (Status: Feeling Bitter and Revengy)**

**Pierce (Status: Feeling Bitter and Revengy)**

**Sabarinath (Status: Well-fed)**

**Lorcan (Status: Well-fed)**

**Kyra (Status: Feeling Revengy)**

**Drago (Status: Okay)**

**Teff (Status: Okay)**

**Flint (Status: Alive)**

_Lorcan's POV_

Running. Thinking. Running. Thinking.

Those are the two things I'm doing. How did they find us? How did they get so close? We weren't that obvious, right?

Sabarinath stumbled over some branches and I have to help steady her. We race once again, the remaining three Careers panting behind us.

They were injured. I noticed when we were at the Beach. Azura had a bandage around her head and one on her foot. Cassia had tons of scratches. Pierce had bandages all over his arms.

"Eugh!" One of the girl Careers grunted.

Sabarinath and I kept up our pace, never looking back. My mind was conflicted though.

_Sabarinath explaining how I'm different... _

No, I'm being chased by Careers.

_Sabarinath and I kissing…_

The Careers are catching up.

Sabarinath cried out in distress and I'm brought back to the real world. She's fine, I figure out. She just bumped into a long branch. I let out a cry of surprise when I'm pulled behind a thick patch of trees.

Sabarinath puts a finger to her lips and points at the Careers running past us. When they reach a distance, she stares at me. I know something is up, because her eyes shine determined.

"I want to go home Lorcan."

"What?" It takes me a second. "No! You can't!"

"Yes, I can." She didn't even yell, just kept talking like a everyday conversation.

"But-"

"No buts. Stay here. If I scream, don't come. Okay?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Listen-" I began.

"No, you listen! My sister already won the Hunger Games. My family already has fame and fortune. You have trained all your life. Just think, what would your father say?" I flinched "'Your letting some District 11 girl live, when you should be winning!' Only one of us can win Lorcan, not two. And I rather it be you." And with those words, she leaned in and kissed me before running away towards the Careers.

I don't know how long I stood looking into space. It wasn't until the cannon, that I finally looked up. There was no screaming before. There was no sound of anger. Who died?

I already knew the answer, but it's better to question yourself, if it saves you from the depths of numbness.

I can't tell you how long I stood there and just waited. The anthem finally started. I looked up at the sky. The only face was the smiling girl of District 11. That was the last smile I would ever get from her.

From now on, I'm actually in the Hunger Games. I'm actually in the Games. No more escaping, just playing.


	22. We Interview the Friends and Families

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 23: We Interview the Friends and Family**

**Yay! Ninety-nine reviews! Woo! Bet you guys weren't expecting this chapter to be like this? Unless you guys remember the Author's Note thousands of chapters ago. **

**List:**

**Azura (Status: Satisfied)**

**Cassia (Status: Satisfied)**

**Pierce (Status: Satisfied)**

**Lorcan (Status: Numb)**

**Kyra (Status: Feeling Revengy)**

**Drago (Status: Okay)**

**Teff (Status: Okay)**

**Flint (Status: Okay)**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games=Not Mine, Characters=Not Mine**

The TVs-or flat screens-all over Panem flashed on for the famous Final Eight Interviews.

The families and friends sat gathered on different sections of the stage. Some of them looked bitter, others flattered. Caesar tapped his foot patiently on the stage.

"Welcome families and friends of the surviving tributes! Hopefully, you guys will reveal some juicy secrets!"

Somebody snorted over the laughing of the crowd, but nobody noticed.

"Up first are Azura's family and friends!" Everyone watched as four golden chairs slid up to the interviewee section.

"Okay, first question goes to any one of you. Does Azura have a boyfriend?"

"No" Rosalyn was the one to answer. For the special occasion, she was forced into a pink, fluffy dress and her auburn hair was once again braided.

"That's a surprise!" He put on an overdramatic surprised face. "Now, what is your take on Azura getting reaped, one at a time?"

"I was in shock for a quite a while, Rosalyn and Darek had to drag me to the Goodbye's Room." Azura's mom, Memphis, admitted.

"I was pretty in shock myself, but I knew Azura wouldn't want to me to freak out." Darek said.

"I wanted to rush to see if she's okay." Rosalyn smiled sincerely.

"I really wanted to check on her reaction, because she can really bottle everything up." Grant admitted.

"And her becoming the leader of the Careers?"

"I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or scared." Memphis shrugged.

"I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing either." Darek agreed.

"I knew she would be safe for the beginning of the Games, but the end of the Games would be tricky." Grant said. Rosalyn nodded in agreement.

"Yes, being in the Careers can be pretty diffi-" The buzzer cut him off and the chairs slid back.

The next set of chairs was a silver color. "Now we have Cassia and Pierce's families and friends. Did you guys know they were best friends before the Hunger Games? Neither did I! Okay, first question goes to Betony, Myron, and Marwa." The crowd cheered.

"What is your take on your kids in the Hunger Games?"

Marwa, Pierce's mom, was the first to answer. "I can't believe he volunteered! He said he would only go if he was reaped, but there he is, in the Hunger Games."

Betony was the next one to speak up. "The household has been very silent since then." It was the truth to a degree. She really did miss yelling at somebody, since Halwyn doesn't steal anymore. When your twin goes into the Hunger Games, you really don't have a reason to steal.

Myron nodded in agreement.

"Now for all of you, what is your take on them being in the Careers?"

"I never would have guessed." Halwyn admitted. "Cassia's personality is the exact opposite of a Career."

"I didn't think Pierce would be in the Careers either." James shrugged.

"I can't believe my little baby boy would be a Career!" At his mom's words, James snickered.

"I would have never been the one to bet that." Myron said as his wife nodded in agreement.

"Now Betony, your father won the Hunger Games. What is your reaction to be seeing your daughter in the same Games?"

Betony stiffened. "This is not a topic I like to go into to. My father never did talk about the Games, I just knew he wasn't all there at moments and he screamed at night. I hope Cassia won't have to suffer the same way."

The buzzer went off and the chairs slid back as the second set of golden chairs slid up

"Now for Lorcan's family!" The girls in the crowd screamed.

The family on stage each had at least one thing in common with the District 1 boy. The father, Broderick, was bald and has a square head, but has Lorcan's blue eyes. The mother, Octavia, has the blonde hair and peach skin. The little ten-year-old boy, Kadin, has the same peach skin. The little blonde eight-year old named Mahogany had his blue eyes and peach skin.

"What is your take on Lorcan being in the Hunger Games?"

Broderick smiled. "I'm very proud to have a son like him!"

Octavia stuck her nose in the air. "I wish he was still home with us and didn't have to go through the death with the poor District 11 girl."

"I wish he was home with us." Kadin practically whispered.

"I want him to come home. Now." Mahogany demanded. The crowd awed at her adorableness.

"Now that Octavia brought it up, what do you think of Sabarinath?"

Broderick shrugged his shoulders without a comment.

Octavia's eyes saddened. "She was a sweet girl and out of all my son's girlfriends, she was the best." The crowed awed once again.

Kadin shrugged. "Girls are girls, though this one is special, even if she has girl germs." The crowd laughed.

Mahogany was the one to make them go into a shocked silence though. "He loved her. For real, he loved her. And you killed her. Now, I know he can't come home, or he'll be forever depressed. You killed him too. If there was no Hunger Games, they could've lived happily in District 1, forever."

Everybody, even the family, stared at the little girl as she sat there with a determined expression. Nobody saw the one tear go down the District 11 mentor's face. She knew what would happen to the family and the poor tribute for the little girl's action. When they left District 1 that was their last time there.

The buzzer went off and chairs slid backwards. Caesar collected himself as the new set of sea green chairs slid up. From left to right sat her mom, dad, Jay (her eighteen year old brother), Kaylee (her twelve year old sister), Sissy, Jess, Fira, Felicity, and Thalia.

"What is your take on Kyra being in the Hunger Games?"

"It's a blessing and a curse." Her parents said at the same time, the blushed.

"Well, she has the spirit for it." Jay said. Kaylee nodded. "Definitely"

"Well, I would have to say I really, really, _really_ miss her. I also miss Cory and when he died I was like 'whoa! Oh my god!' and I _knew_ Kyra would be-" Thalia rambled.

"Thalia." Sissy tried to interrupt.

"-a complete mess and-"

"Thalia!" Sissy tried to get louder; she has a naturally quiet voice.

"-I couldn't believe they went in together and-"

"THALIA, I'M SERIOUS!" Sissy finally snapped. All of her friends stared at her in shock. "As for your question Caesar, I miss her too." Her voice went back to normal as she blushed.

"Well, I was like shocked, but now I'm a bit more like not." Felicity twirled her perfectly curled black hair.

"I'm a bit sad; I mean who else is supposed to stop me from studying." Jess admitted. "Or yell at me when I start sprouting out facts,"

"I do miss her, I mean she's awesome!" Fira said.

Caesar chuckled at the girls. "What was your reaction to Cory and Kyra being Reaped?"

Thalia took a big breath, but Jess cut her off. "We were shocked, all of us." Nods of agreement went around the chairs as the buzzer went off. The next set of chairs was black.

Only two people sat in the chairs. "What is your take on Drago getting so far in the Hunger Games?"

"We were surprised." Drucillia, his younger sister, said. Lorthe, his father, nodded his head.

"After Drago's mother died in the Hunger Games, what was it like seeing Drago in the Hunger Games?"

**(darkangel dj38, please don't be mad that I had to change Drago's history up a bit, I had to make it more understandable, because I was confused on one little detail.)**

Hold on, you guys must be confused. When Drago's mother was eighteen she gave birth to Drago a month _before_ the Reaping. Then she got Reaped and now she's dead. So Lorthe eventually moved on and we get Drucillia. Sadly, Drucillia's mother died giving birth and now, in present time, we have a depressed Lorthe, a Drago in the Hunger Games, and a determined Drucillia.

Now we can go back to the story. "It was terrifying." Drucillia said for her father.

"Why doesn't Drago have any friends?"

"That is personal!" Drucilla puffed her nostrils, which is her way of showing pride.

"I was just-" The buzzer interrupted Caesar and the chairs slid backwards. The last set of chairs, which were a pale yellowish color.

These chairs sat Zizania, Porter, Arnold, Jada, Anna Marie, Avery, Jem, and Ron.

"What is your take on Teff in the Hunger Games?"

"I never thought I would see the day that Teff is in the Hunger Games." Zizania, Teff's mother, admitted. Porter, Teff's father, nodded in agreement.

"My poor Teff!" Arnold mocked, but then smiled. "I was shocked."

"I was soooo surprised!" Avery admitted, flipping his golden brown hair so it fell over his brown eyes once again.

"If somebody told me, before the Reaping, that Teff would be in the Hunger Games, I would laugh." Jada said.

The rest of the friends nodded their heads. Caesar looked at them. "If Teff murders someone, would you still be her friend?"

"Offensive." Jada squeaked.

"Of course we would be best friends still!" Avery yelled.

"Why would you want to be friends with a murderer?" Caesar made it sound like a trick question. The friends try to think of a pretty good reason that would blow up in the Capitol's faces.

Jem, the most silent person-not including mute people-on Earth, was the one to speak up. "Why not?"

Caesar looked up surprise. He was expecting a long explanation. The friends and family looked at Jem with raised eyebrows.

"Why not?" He repeated with a shrug.

The buzzer went off and Caesar stood up.

"Since Flint doesn't have any family or friends, that is all for the interviews tonight!"

And with those words, the screens went blank all around Panem.

Let the Games begin, all the tributes were thinking, for real this time.


	23. Who Are You?

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 24: Who Are You?**

**Okay, on my profile is a poll. Vote for who you THINK will win the 35th Hunger Games. This won't effect the winner at all though, it's just I want to see who people think will win. In other words, I want to know how much people are going to be surprised.**

**List:**

**Cassia (Status: Satisfied)**

**Pierce (Status: Satisfied)**

**Lorcan (Status: Numb)**

**Kyra (Status: Feeling Revengy)**

**Drago (Status: Comfortable)**

**Teff (Status: Comfortable)**

**Flint (Status: Okay)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or characters.**

_Teff's POV_

I was picking berries when I froze and turned to Drago, because a thought hit my head.

"Who are you?"

Drago looked at me like I was crazy. "Drago, the guy you have been allied with for quite a while."

"No, like, who are you as a person?"

He chuckled. "You'll need to sit down princess."

I sat down with my nose in the air. "I'm not a princess."

"Whatever you say, my highness." He bowed before sitting down next to me.

"Now tell me, who is this Drago guy I have been allied with for quite a while?" I smiled.

"Well he has a complicated past. It all starts when a man and woman fell in love at the age of seventeen. The woman got pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy nine months later, when she was eighteen." Drago's eyes got clouded over like he was imagining what happened. "Everybody thought lowly of this couple for not marrying first though. Their parents even disowned them. But still, they decided to name the baby Drago, because it sounded right and the name brought them hope. A month later, a terrible thing happened. The woman got reaped, leaving her boyfriend and baby to suffer. She was killed in the Final Eight, just like us." Drago pointed at the two of us. I found myself gasp, he's a really good at telling a story.

"The man and Drago lived quite alone in the Seam, when three years later, the man moved onto a beautiful young woman whom he married. Two years later, they had a baby girl, whom they have already come up with the name Drucillia. But sadly, the woman died. The young baby girl lived, but yet the mother died." I felt sympathy for Drago as he looked down at his hands.

"Drago's father fell into depression, so Drago felt he had to do something, so he traded his mother's old stuff for food. From then on, he started to learn how to trade. The end."

I nodded my head. "That must have been hard."

"It was, but now it's your turn for the story. Teff Cross, who are you?"

I thought a second before starting. "Back at District 9, I was born into a middle class family. I was one of those children that never starved, but never got luxuries either. My mom works at my grandparents' small candy shop, Sweets N' Treats. My father is a brew-master at a brewery that gives the Capitol beer and alcohol." I sighed.

"I was a normal middle class girl before the Hunger Games, only going to the harvest when everybody else did it. I had Jada, Anna Marie, Avery, Jem, and Ron," (At these words, the named people far away raised an eyebrow) "We would do everything together. Arnold, my brother, and I would always joke around." I paused. "Then I got Reaped."

Drago and I both went silent before a thought hit me. "Do you have any friends?"

Drago looked like he wasn't going to answer and instead give a rude comment, but he just sighed. "I'm a loner; I don't need or want to depend on people. My sister and my father depend on _me._"

"Sometimes it's good to depend on people, Drago. Sometimes, you just need to depend on someone."

He just shook his head and went back to picking berries. "Easy for you to say." He muttered. I kept sitting in the cold dirt.

It may seem impossible, but my plan is to get to Drago Kistov, even if it's the last thing I do.


	24. The Careers Let it Rock

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 25: The Careers Let it Rock**

**As promised, two chapters in the same day. This is just a filler chapter. Please remember to vote on my poll! There is about 4-6 chapters left of this story. I think every chapter, but either 1 or 2 of them, are going to have a death in them from now on. I'm not sure how I'm going to do the Feast Scene yet, I have the setting down, I have the final three, I have the victor, I just need to come up with how long it stretches over (which can take from 2-3 chapters).**

**List:**

**Azura (Status: Jumpy)**

**Cassia (Status: Satisfied)**

**Pierce (Status: Satisfied)**

**Lorcan (Status: Numb)**

**Kyra (Status: Feeling Revengy and Bitter)**

**Drago (Status: Comfortable)**

**Teff (Status: Comfortable)**

**Flint (Status: Okay)**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games + Characters=Not Mine**

_Azura's POV_

I sharpened my knife as Cassia and Pierce quietly talked a little bit away.

Lately, I've been having weird nightmares about the girl we killed trying to kill me. It didn't help my mood at all.

Right now, we camped out at the opened field where the Cornucopia stands. I'm trying to post-pone the next killing spree by doing little things like sharpening my knife, or collected food.

Surprisingly, nobody took any of the stuff while we were gone. So now we still had tons of food, weapons, and helpful items. The field was still filled with dry blood. I shivered at the thought.

_You were the one to give the final blow to that poor District 11 girl, _my mind whispered, _you killed her._

I keep sharpening the weapon without a sound when I hear a twig crack under a light foot. The two lovebirds pay no attention, but I search the forest with my eyes.

Nothing seems out of place through the thick trees. But then I notice an eye reflection in the middle of the forest. I tilt my head to the side, trying to find the eyes the reflection belongs to.

I stood up to get a better look.

The eyes were sea green and tilted a bit, so I guess the person was tilting their head. The eyes stared into mine and then one disappeared before appearing again a second later, so I guess they winked.

"What do you see Azura?" Cassia asked.

I smiled, knowing the curious District 2 girl can't see my face. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

White teeth flashed in the forest as I winked back. The eyes and teeth then disappeared as fast as they came.

I turned to Cassia and Pierce, who were looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're smiling." Pierce observed.

I shrugged. "Why can't I smile?"

"You're…." Pierce tried to explain. "You. You're you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I have been me for the last seventeen years. Are you okay? Is the sun getting to you?"

Pierce and Cassia just shook their heads before talking again, but my mind strayed back to the eyes.

They gave me hope. They made me think of something important.

Just because you are in the Hunger Games, doesn't mean you have to play the games. After all, they didn't give us any rules. And I'm going to use that against them.


	25. The Posion Apple, I Mean Berries

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 26: The Poison Apple, I mean Berries**

**Remember vote for the poll, so far only one person voted! I tried foreshadowing in this chapter, which isn't something I usually am found doing intentionally. My sister kind of rushed me through this chapter.**

**List:**

**Azura (Status: Jumpy)**

**Cassia (Status: Satisfied)**

**Pierce (Status: Satisfied)**

**Lorcan (Status: Numb and Hungry)**

**Kyra (Status: Feeling Revengy and Bitter)**

**Drago (Status: Hungry)**

**Teff (Status: Hungry)**

**Flint (Status: Okay)**

_Teff's POV_

Berries can really ruin a girl's day.

I mean, how horrible can the Gamemakers be? Don't answer that. Who poisons berries that aren't poisonous? Don't answer that either.

I can't believe the berry station lied. Well, the director probably didn't expect this either, but I have to blame someone and whose better than the person that taught me this stuff.

The berries were small and blue, so I knew they weren't poisonous. How wrong was I? The Capitol has horrible people! So horrible!

Our meal was berries with a little bit of left over water from one of the water bottles. Drago was collecting more berries when I tried one.

At first, I was met with a good juice that made my mouth water for more, but then something hit me. I hunched over and grabbed my stomach. Drago turned at my gasp in pain.

"Teff?"

Before I know it, I was coughing up something red. Blood. Blood is gross. Drago grabbed onto my shoulder.

"No, it can't be!"

_But it is_, I thought. The stupid Gamemakers are playing dirty, not poisonous my butt. I feel so stupid, not cutting the berries in half to see what is in them.

"You can't die, Teff, you can't!"

Since I couldn't say anything, I just simply thought: _But I am, Drago, I FRICKEN AM!_

I gasped for breath. Drago grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I tried not to cough up blood on him, but it wasn't like I could control it.

My body felt stiff and Drago was getting blurrier. His voice was distant.

Something hit me. I never got to say what I was going to say. I think I love him, but now I'm pretty sure. Love is serious, but in the Hunger Games, it dies faster than you could say 'I love you'.

"Love…you."

Drago stopped mid-sentence and looked at me in shock. I was starting to regret saying it, but blood was already clogging my throat. My lungs were already giving out. I felt myself falling to the ground out of dizziness.

Drago still hasn't responded.

I look him into the eyes. The world went black.

"BOOM!"


	26. The Girl with the Trident

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 27: The Girl with the Trident**

**Check out my poll. I'll probably update it as we go on.**

**List:**

**Azura (Status: Rebellious)**

**Cassia (Status: Satisfied)**

**Pierce (Status: Satisfied)**

**Lorcan (Status: Numb and Hungry)**

**Kyra (Status: Feeling Revengy and Bitter, Well-fed)**

**Drago (Status: Shocked and Numb)**

**Flint (Status: Okay)**

**Disclaimer: the Hunger Games and the characters are not owned by me. **

_Kyra's POV_

I walked through the forest without a thought.

Over the last few days, I learned the forest like the back of my hand. In the opposite direction of where I'm walking, Flint is camped out. There are the most animals where I'm walking.

Lately, I camped out at the Beach.

With trident in hand, and backpack on back, the forest isn't that bad. I wasn't that bad at hunting, because I already knew how to be quiet and still for fish.

The only thing that was wrong was the numbness and the constant bitterness. It didn't help me at all.

There was an upside though, to all of this an upside shines through. The Gamemakers aren't sending anymore traps. I don't know if their traps were blown out or they simply want the Games to be left to us for now on.

I hear a shuffling noise and I freeze. It's the common bunny sound I've gotten used to. With a flick of the wrist, my trident impales the bunny in the bushes.

But it's not a bunny. Bunnies don't gasp in pain when tridents hit them. They just fall to the ground.

I slowly drop to my knees and even more slowly peek through the bushes. The leaves rustle as they kept moved apart.

A dark-haired young man is on the ground with a silver trident in his chest. His eyes are two different colors and he makes gurgling noises.

"BOOM!"

I grab the trident and stumble backwards. Before I know it, I'm running. I don't know where or from. I'm just running.

I've had enough of it. All of it. The Hunger Games. The killing. Just all of it. I don't want to be in a forest anymore. I don't to be in the Arena. I don't want to die.

Before I know it, water is up to my waste, and I have to stop. The water relaxes me, because it reminds of District 4 and back when Cory taught me swimming lessons.

Cory. I wince at the reminder, before dunking my head in the water. I know I'm not supposed to get wet, since I'm in my Arena outfit, but I could always sun dry it. After all, we have underclothes.

My trident is still in my arm and I'm brought back to the Games. Slowly, I make my way back to the sand and shiver in the process.

I can't believe I already have two people on my killed list. But, one part of me isn't surprised.

After all, the Hunger Games is almost over. And the Games really are just beginning.


	27. A Taste of His Own Medicine

**The White Rose:**

**Chapter 28: A Taste of His Own Medicine **

**I'm sorry I disappeared off the face of the Earth again. I've been busy the last few weeks and I've had no inspiration on how to write this chapter. Now that I have inspiration, here goes nothing. Part 1 of the Feast starts next chapter!**

**P.S: I know I didn't get the story done by January 10th, but I didn't want to rush it all in one day.**

**NOTICE: Update schedule is on my profile.**

**Azura (Status: Rebellious, Jumpy)**

**Cassia (Status: Jumpy)**

**Pierce (Status: Jumpy)**

**Lorcan (Status: Numb and Hungry)**

**Kyra (Status: Feeling Revengy and Bitter, Well-fed)**

**Flint (Status: Murderous)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters.**

_Cassia's POV_

It's funny how unstoppable death can snap everything else into perspective.

We were running. I didn't know where the destination was, but getting away from Flint was the only option.

Azura was in front of Pierce and me by a few feet. Pierce was at my side. Flint was only several feet behind.

I was tired. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. My heart thumped unnaturally fast. Every breath was heavy and loud. Sweat shined on my face.

I knew the others were exactly the same. Maybe even Flint, but I doubt he felt it. Everything was perfect before he arrived. Food was being eaten around a fire.

We knew we shouldn't have done a fire. It was much too noticeable. But hunger and coldness won. So fire it was. And, after all, who would dare challenge the Careers?

Flint did.

I knew I was forgetting something…or someone. My forgetfulness got us a blood thirsty murderer on the loose.

Although, it wasn't entirely my fault. It was the others to! So I shouldn't be the one blamed for this horrible thing happening.

It's also funny how I forgot the person who almost caused my death. It seemed so long ago when we were on the mountain and lost two people that day.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by an unnatural growl. I almost ran into Azura, who skidded to a stop. Flint kept on running towards us.

Pierce looked from Azura to me and the repeated the process. If you blinked, you would have missed the first creature biting hold of Flint's arm.

Flint skidded to a stop and looked at the creature with curiosity. The creature was the size and shape of a coyote (which rarely ever appear in District 2). The creature's eyes were black and had ears that slanted back as it growled. The fur was a tree brown color.

Flint shook his arm, but the coyote creature wouldn't let go. Another one appeared, grabbing on to his leg. It looked as if the creatures were coming from around the trees.

One after another appeared and I was met with a startling fact. The animals were coming from the trees.

Soon Flint was surrounded and I was staring in horror. Pierce tugged on my arm and had to drag me forward until the sound dyed away.

"BOOM!" I flinched as a cannon went off.

I was even more surprised when the trumpets went off.

The feast. The feast is when the numbers get so small; they put a bunch of food or supplies out by a well known place, mostly the Cornucopia, where everybody fights to the death for it.

Pierce, Azura, and I observed the sky quietly.

"Congratulations tributes!" A familiar voice boomed through the Arena. "You have gotten to the Final 5! Since this huge accomplishment has happened, the feast will start at sunrise tomorrow! Hope to see you there!"

The words echoed before the Arena went silent once more, it seemed even the animals were trying to decide if it was worth going or not.


	28. The Field of White Roses

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 29: The Field of White Roses**

**Part 1 of the Feast. **

**Support your tribute now by reviewing who you're supporting and voting on my profile. **

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the original characters.**

_Kyra's POV_

I sat in the bushes and stared at the gleaming Cornucopia. The sun was rising and there was no sign of the Feast.

The bushes were starting to make me itchy, but I kept still as a statue. I'm pretty sure around the forest edges were other people waiting for the Feast to begin too.

Finally, movement was found by the Cornucopia. The ground started to sink. I watched as it began to rise up again.

I looked in disbelief, because instead of food or weapons was something so shocking I would have never guessed it to happen. I would have never guessed for the Capitol to do something so heart breaking for some.

Because around the Cornucopia was a field of white roses. Tons of them. They surrounded the Cornucopia in their white glory.

Confusion went through us. I could hear shuffling or twigs snapping. Some heads peaked out of the forest in the distance before going back in quickly.

I studied the roses. They have to be there for a reason. The Capitol always does things for reasons, even stupid ones. This one has to have a pretty good reason, since the Capitol people that are not in on it will be confused too. They were all bright white and seemed to be holy in the dawn's light. I kept looking at them, when something caught my eye.

One little rose in the middle of all of them had a speck of blue. This is it, I decided, that is what I should be trying to get.

Should I or should I not do it?

If I go for it, the others will be too confused at my actions for first. When they realize I have a goal, they'll come after me. They won't even have to know what I'm getting; they'll just come after me.

If I don't, somebody else might find out before me and then easily become the winner with whatever that rose could do.

I remember what Cory would say, if you don't try, you'll never know if you could win. The line repeated in my head several times.

I'm going to do it. And I'm going to win.

I slowly stood up, trying to be quiet as possible. The leaves brushed against my skin as I kept my eyes on the rose.

Without a sound, I burst out running through the brush and out in to the meadow. Confusion swept through the forest again. A knife landed at my feet, but I just jumped over it.

Adrenaline went through my veins. I didn't blink an eye as my legs burned. The only thing in my view was the little white rose with the tiny blue speck on it in the middle of the field of white roses.

Because, after all, Tributes are just a tiny speck on a bigger plan. A much bigger plan.


	29. The White Rose with the Blue Speck

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 30: The White Rose with the Blue Speck**

**Part 2 of 3 for The Feast**

**I might not make the Sequel a Submit-a-Tribute, because I have all these ideas already in my mind because if I do make it a submit-a-tribute, half the tribute slots would already be filled with the characters I'm using. What do you think I should do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, unstoppable Kyra, rebellious Azura, shocked Lorcan, confused Pierce, or angry Cassia. **

_Azura's POV_

Kyra, the girl from District 4, scared me out of my wits. I couldn't throw my knife or anything. She just ran like nothing would stop her.

I didn't even know her goal, but I ran after her, knowing it must be good to make her go into an open fire area.

Pierce and Cassia cried out as I ran past them, knife in hand. I ran after the younger girl. I know I can't catch up to her to fast, she was determined. I was twenty feet away when she stopped by the roses.

I skidded to a stop and watched as she picked one. I don't why she chose that exact one, but she looked at it like it was a miracle.

I'm starting to think she has finally snapped from being in the arena for so long, when she looks up at me and smirks.

Before I know it, a trident is coming my way. I brace myself for the impact when it whooshes right past me. A loud intake of air came up behind me. I look at Kyra with wide eyes, but she is already distracted with the flower again.

I slowly turn around, keeping Kyra in the corner of my eye. Though, she only has a flower, I mean what is the worst she can do. The cannon went off.

Lorcan Haywood looked up at me soundlessly. The trident stuck out from his chest and was already making a blood puddle form around him. The boy I once saw walking confidently around the District was gone.

I didn't feel pity for him or sadness, I felt anger, but not at him, at the Capitol. How dare they do this to us? Tear us apart, be mean to us, and expect us to come back to them. I need to make a change.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud plop. Kyra ignores me and leaves me standing there, mouth open wide. She carries the trident away and tilts her head to the side like she was listening for something. The white rose was sticking out of her dark hair.

A war cry makes me jump again and Pierce is full on charging Kyra. I have never her so determined before. Kyra stood her ground and gave a small smile.

_Whoosh!_

The knife flew at Kyra and she didn't even move. I thought it was going to hit her, but I was left in shock. About an inch in front of her, the knife made a loud _BOOM _noise before falling to the ground like it hit an invisible wall.

Pierce stared in shock. Kyra sheepishly smiled before looking at the rose, then her expression went back to a cold one, and I thought I was just seeing things.

The trident hit Pierce before I could blink.

"NOOOO!"

I got the goose-bumps hearing the scream. It was one that not death or torture could bring. Cassia came through the brush with her chest heaving. Her breathing was loud.

Kyra swung around in surprise. She swung so fast, the rose fluttered to the ground quietly.

_BOOM!_

Nobody moved. The cannon echoed a little bit in the quiet. The birds didn't sing. The wind didn't move. The scurrying creatures didn't scurry.

Kyra gaze kept on switching between the rose and Cassia. Cassia was glaring at her. I kept my eyes on the rose.

At once, the three of us charged. Cassia and Kyra both started to clash weapons, trident against knives.

I dropped to the ground and began to use my elbows to slide across the floor to the rose. They were fighting fluently and didn't notice as I snatched it and shot up. I ran a few meters away before studying it.

The rose was a precious white color that seemed impossible to copy. The one thing that stood out was the blue speck on it. This little rose deflected a knife, but how? I tried to bend it.

The stem began to crack and I widened my eyes at what was in the middle. A wire went through the stem.

I looked up at the two fighting girls. Kyra was getting good swings; Cassia already had her stomach bleeding and blood came from her leg. She was holding a fight though; Kyra had her cheek bleeding, her arm and hand doused with blood.

I turned my gaze back to the flower. It was a bomb, I could tell and it was exactly like the one on the mountain.

The day on the mountain felt like a lifetime ago, instead of a few days ago, or a week, who knows how long we've been in the arena.

A loud scream of surprise makes me look up. Cassia has tackled Kyra. I stare as Kyra is trying to stop Cassia from slicing her throat. The trident lied down a few feet away from the two.

My eyes widen-they've been doing that a lot today-as Kyra grabs the knife, rolls over so she is on top Cassia, and with one clean swipe across the neck, Cassia is dead.

Kyra looks up at me as the cannon goes off seconds later. I should be terrified. I should be running for my life. Instead, I stare into the familiar sea green eyes. Terror has crossed her expression.

A memory of sea green eyes appearing in the forest makes me remember my oath.

Kyra slowly gets away from Cassia and gets closer to her trident. Her eyes still betray terror. I could see her shaking a bit. I take a deep breath, my eyes focused on the rose.

"It's a bomb."

I look up to see Kyra looking at me confused. "The rose is a bomb."

"Y-y-your saying it like it's in a everyday conversation." She stutters with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug. "Well, it is a bomb. Nothing more to it."

Kyra chuckles. I bet the Capitol is very surprised right now. This isn't a fight to the death. I throw my knife out into the trees.

I sit down on the grassy ground and look her in the eyes. "We don't have to fight you know. After all, the Capitol never gave us any rules."


	30. The Bloody White Rose

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 31: The Bloody White Rose**

**One more chapter left. Sorry it's a day late. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Most of the Capitol was surprised by Azura's request, but Peppa Frost wasn't. She pretended to be surprised though, after all Dava Bellington and Carle Hatt was sitting not to far away from her on the crimson red couch, the color of blood.

Peppa wasn't surprised at all. Azura always had that fiery attitude when she talked. Kyra, the young District 4 tribute, was surprised though. Dava's gasp was more of a squeal. Carle kept on repeating his cry of outrage.

Peppa silently kept her round hazel eyes on the large screen. She made sure her eyelashes were long and clad with silver, sparkly mascara. Peppa had her soft pink hair done is curls.

Kyra stuttered, before standing up quietly on the green meadow grass. The camera focused on Azura, who looked at the rose with a crazy look in her eyes.

"There is no way of winning." Peppa heard Azura quietly muttering. "The only way to win is to die."

Peppa smiled behind her perfectly manicured nails. Azura had it all figured out and she won't even live to the end of the Games, or that is what Peppa guessed. This is what the rebels need, if only they were ready. If only they were ready to fight.

"Kyra." Azura said loudly like it was a command and not a name.

"Yes?" Kyra eyed her surroundings, obviously wanting to get out of there.

"Go." Azura didn't even take her eyes off the rose.

"Azura," The blonde girl looked up at Kyra. "Don't hate the players, hate the Game…._makers." _A wink exchanged between the two and than with those words,Kyra spun on her heel before walking away through the meadow.

Peppa hid another smile. Maybe Kyra was rebellious too. If Kyra wins, she most likely has to pay for that one line.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…." Azura began counting. This made Peppa restless. She began to shift her footing in her 9 inch tall red high heels. The counting seemed to change to the commenter's low, deep voice that counted down in her head. So many years has she heard that voice countdown.

"…Sixty." Finally, Azura finally stopped counting. Her beautiful azure blue eyes snapped shut as the camera focused on them.

Peppa tilted her head to the side curiously. She was silently pushing to make Azura do something so rebellious that the Capitol would have to come up with some ridiculous story.

"What is she doing?" Dava asked. Carle shook his head, confused.

Azura, still with her eyes closed, pulled the flower apart delicately. The stem did nothing to stop her. The wires weren't even a struggle.

_BOOM!_

The screen seemed to go black as the sound echoed from the TV. Whether it was the death cannon or mass explosion that made the noise, it was loud and terrifying.

A different camera showed the rest of the explosion. The spot where Azura once stood was surrounded by a black cloud that looked more like an abyss. Smoke after smoke came from the spot.

Dava and Carle cheered as they leaned forward, heads in their hands. Peppa just sat there silently and watched.

Finally, the screen cleared. Ironically, one white petal speckled with blood fell in front of the camera. A minuscule dark blue dot showed through the crimson red. The camera slowly backed out showing the now bloody meadow.

The screen cut to Kyra who looked around almost like she didn't know where she was. The trident was still in her hands. Her outfit was ripped up and she was bleeding from her fight Cassia. The camera zoomed on one of her sea green eyes.

"Congratulations Kyra Rivers, you are the victor of the-" Again, ironically the camera faded to black. Peppa smiled; of course Snow would want that. He won't want people getting close to little Kyra, even if it was only a few seconds.

Words scrolled across the screen, but Peppa didn't bother to read them. They are the same as they are every year. The words were replaced by a Capitol symbol.

For a moment, the TV made a loud sound as it became fuzzy and blurry. The loud sound was quickly replaced by a beep, and the screen had several colors going across it. The final part was the TV automatically turning off.

Peppa sighed. Another long year, but the most rebellious yet. She'll have fun with this victor, when she is forced to write yet another story about all of her secrets.

Just like she did with Queen, Felicity, Alliona, Chandler, Kat, Sissy, Hercules, Dallas, Fortuna, Sahara, and every other victor.

A song her rebel Capitol buddy, Olympian, sang came to her head. It was a fast, sweet song if you didn't listen to the lyrics and some parts where loud.

_Underneath the Weeping Willow,_

_Far away,_

_A mockingjay sat in its branches one day,_

_And so it sang,_

"_The Capitol has took charge,_

_Man the boundaries,_

_Keep up your guard,_

_One alone is not enough,_

_We need 12 together,"_

_But poor little mockingjay was to late,_

_The Capitol came up with the Hunger Games,_

_So underneath the Weeping Willow,_

_Far away,_

_A mockingjay sat in its branches one day,_

_And so it sang,_

_"They pick names of twenty four,_

_They might take yours,_

_One victor,_

_One arena,_

_So now what do we say?_

_They whisper every day,_

'_Twenty-three's blood shed,_

_Twenty-three marked dead,_

_Six gone in the first day,_

_Eighteen with murder on her shoulders,_

_Seventeen with mutts on his trail,_

_Sixteen will prevail,_

_Fifteen in a trap,_

_Fourteen won't last,_

_Thirteen bled to his death,_

_Twelve left!'"_

_So underneath the Weeping Willow,_

_Far away,_

_A mockingjay sat in its branches one day,_

_And so it sang,_

"_Underneath the Weeping Willow,_

_Far away,_

_I sat in its branches one day"_

_One day,_

_One day…_

"_Let the game begin"_

_They say,_

_They say…_

_Underneath the Weeping Willow,  
>Far away,<em>

_A mockingjay sat in its branches one day,_

_And so it sang,_

"_Poor little Capitol will learn its lesson,_

_The clock's ticking,_

_And they won't back down,_

_And they won't back down,_

_And they won't back down_

_And they-"_

Peppa remember how slow and quiet Olympian got. He abruptly would stop before singing again in his beautiful voice.

_Underneath the Weeping Willow,_

_Far away,_

_A mockingjay sat in its branches one day,_

_Then came the Capitol and shot him down,_

_There he goes, on the ground,_

_So underneath the Weeping Willow,  
>Far away, <em>

_A mockingjay sat dead in its shadow one...day._

Peppa sighed. Kyra is the Victor. Azura's dead. She is waiting for President Snow's call. Dava and Carle are quietly conversing about how interesting the Games were this year. The Games are over-no, that's a lie.

The Games are never truly over; in fact they are just beginning.


	31. Epilogue: The End is Just the Beginning

**The White Rose**

**Chapter 31: The Epilogue: The End is Just the Beginning**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who stuck to this story until the very end. This dedication is very long, but I think you guys deserve it. **

**Thank you SecretChamp, who I hope doesn't mind helping me a bit with Kyra for the next book and to let you know, Kyra has always been one of my favorite among a few others. **

**To Pen Dragon 2012 and Imagination Knight, for your reviews always amuse me. **

**To KenzieTheTerrible and xx-Twisted Fantasy-xx, who are two of my most loyal reviewers. **

**To SeddieShortBus, the most optimistic reviewer I have ever seen (or is it read) of.**

**To RoxieRose, whose reviews always have a reason to be there. **

**To 38, whose reviews I can pick out as I go through them as I type by your really hard to get my computer to understand username. **

**To MegLily and wolflover274, who only reviewed once or twice each, but still their reviews count. **

**To tylee4ever, ElvenGirl118, Blueberryattack, and nicci'weezy who showed up in the total reviews every once in a while and for that deserve their names on this list.**

**Thank you fayefun31, RoxieRose, xx-Twisted Fantasy-xx, KensieTheTerrible, Pen Dragon 2012, Secret Champ, GhostWrite123, Elven118, nicci'weezy, Imagination Knight, tylee4ever, and 38 for their awesome tributes that the story would never even exist without. **

**If I forgot to say a name, I am truly sorry. **

**This is also for the fallowing:**

**February (as of February 15th): 757 hits and 161 visitors**

**January: 1, 997 hits and 400 visitors**

**December: 1, 549 hits and 330 visitors**

**November: 1, 232 hits and 278 visitors **

**October: 1, 089 hits and 192 visitors**

**Reviews (as of February 15th): 125 **

**Without any of this, this story would never have been possible. As you read on, here is one thing I have to say for the next book:**

**"May the odds ever be in your favor and let the _real_ games begin!" **

**NOTICE: I will update in one week (so around next Saturday or Sunday). The first chapter will be the Reapings (I'm not doing another Submit-a-Tribute)**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine. **

** ~Line Thing~**

_This chapter is not necessary to read, but if you want to understand something that comes much later in the second book of the series, you should read this. It is a little spoiler, if you think of it as so._

**~Line Thing~**

"_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead"_

-Benjamin Franklin

"_The great advantage of being a writer is that you can spy on people. You're there, listening to every word, but part of you is observing, everything is useful to a writer, you see- every scrap, even the longest and most boring of luncheon parties."_

-Graham Greene

~**Line Thing~**

Peppa Frost was talking to Tiara Greene at the 35th Hunger Games Party when the expected phone call came. Her phone buzzed and with a quick excuse, she went outside the apartment.

She answered the phone quickly. "Hello, you are speaking to Peppa Frost. May I ask who this is?" Peppa pretended she didn't know who she was talking to, President Snow always like that.

"I need you at the mansion ASAP." President Snow's raspy voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes, sir." Peppa smirked.

Without a goodbye, she left the apartment building, heels clicking. Through the busy streets and the pushy people, she finally made it to his mansion.

Two guards stood in front of the large, glorious building. They eyed Peppa as she approached in a bright party dress with really tall high heels.

But they have been giving orders and so they opened the door with a small greeting. "Miss."

Peppa nodded her head, before quickly walking through the doors. The inside was so familiar to her that she would never get lost, but others would. There were many rooms.

She knew the way to the office like the back of her hand. So, Peppa began her short trip up the stairs and to the second room on the left. She knocked once before opening the door.

President Snow with his snake-like glory stared up at her. "Sit down, Miss Frost." She did as told quietly.

"As you know, the new victor is Kyra Rivers. Already, she has caused trouble, so we need to knock her down."

Peppa put on her poker face with a nod. "I need you to write a book about all her secrets like you did with the other victors." 

"Yes, President Snow." Peppa said emotionlessly.

"Make sure you don't miss a single detail. I want the people of the Capitol to…_want _her."

On the outside Peppa gave a small smile, on the inside she was disgusted by President Snow.

"We're already sending her friend into the Games. But, this subject is another reason why I needed you here."

Peppa leaned forward, truly curious.

"I need you to be the mentor of District 4 this year. We are sending an entire new batch of mentors and it won't look suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Peppa lied. President Snow raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really." He said quietly.

"I know somebody who is perfect for the job though." Peppa offered. President Snow leaned back into his chair.

"Her name is Magikka and she is perfect for the job."

He smiled. "Tell her she has it than."

"But, let's talk about what the Gamemakers chose for the next arena. It is surely a fun one." 

Peppa froze. He has never told her this news before. It was big news. It was his way of saying that it was the end of Kyra's rebelliousness and the end of ALL rebelliousness amongst the districts.

But, it's not the end, it is just the beginning. After all, you can't stop a tsunami once it starts.

END OF BOOK 1


End file.
